The Lost One
by spbangel
Summary: Sorry I haven’t up dated long life issues ill do it ASAP! I know it been yearsSet after Season 7 Episode 22x7 Giles has gone back to the UK to start a new watches council. Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Xander have all moved to Rome to start a fresh new life af
1. Chapter 1

Set after Season 7 Episode 22x7 " Chosen"  
disclaimer: I own nothing in the spuffyverse but if i could i would

XxXxXxX

Giles has gone back to the UK to start a new watches council. Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Xander have all moved to Rome to start a fresh new life after that fight with the first but on one strange night, Buffy and Willow are at home when somebody special arrives.

XxXxXxX

Chapter 1 " The Lost But Never Forgotten"

Buffy and Willow were just sat watching movies all weekend seeing as Dawn and Xander had gone camping for the weekend. And Buffy and Willow were just finishing watching the last movie, _Titanic _

"Oh, I love this film Wills. All the love and romance. It's totally a chick flick" Buffy says.

Willow, with her eyes fixed on the screen lightly filling with tears, spoke huskily as they watched the movie for a while,

"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
XxXxXxX

"Come back Jack, come back"  
XxXxXxX

By then, the girls had the tissues out and were crying as they hugged each other for comfort.****

"God, I'm such a little cry baby. I'm supposed to be a Slayer." Buffy thought, _Maybe Willow has put a spell on me, or maybe I'm just really paranoid, or maybe its the fight with the first. Yeah that__'__s what it is. I__ have __gone so long with out a good slay, I__ have __gone soft. _

As they sobbed quietly, the film came to an end. Still managing to eat popcorn in between sobs, they eventually pulled themselves together after about 5 minutes of non stop crying.

Willow finally got up and was slowly followed by Buffy. They gathered the used tissues and managed to give a small laugh to how many they had used between the two of them.

"Damn we sure used a lot of tissues." Willow smiled.

Buffy smiled and laughed.

"Yeah Wills, we sure did."

XxXxXxX

after gathering up all of the tissues, they walked into the kitchen and emptied their hands into the trash bin.

Buffy yawned.

"It's kind of late Will. You can stay here if you want. I don't want you going home by yourself."

Willow shook her head.

"No Buffy. Its ok, I don't live far. I'll drive, after all, my car is outside."

Buffy raised an eyebrow as Willow whispered something. She couldn't quite make it out though. Buffy smiled.

"Okay Wills. It's up to you. I mean its 3 A.M. There's a spare bed with Dawn not being home you know."

XxXxXxX

Willow sighed.

"No Buffy. Honestly, I'll be ok, I promise"

Buffy nodded and smiled.

"Ok then. Whatever you say Will."  
They headed to the door when Buffy spoke

"Um... Willow, you said you walked over here. So how can your car be outside?"

Willow smiled.

"W-w-well I did w- w-walk over. But I sort of teleported my car here. I didn't want to be walking home in the cold. You know, I'm sorry."

Buffy laughed.

"Sorry for what Wills? You've don't _nothing wrong_. A little magic won't hurt."

"Well," she said opening the door. "Goodnight Wills." She gave Willow a hug.

"Night Buffy" she smuggled out.

Buffy smiled and close the door after Willow left and headed for the lounge again to clear up the mess from the rest of the movies.

She picked up the empty packets of popcorn and drink bottles.

She thought aloud, "I wonder if me and Spike ever got in that position like in the movie."

She stood up for a moment and thought about how much she missed Spike. She walked over to the TV, turning it off and picking up a photograph from the top of the TV. It was of her, Spike, and Dawn, all in a group hug. They all looked so happy, like family. Buffy sighed, sat down on the sofa, and looked at the photo so carefully, and the outlines of Spike's facial features, as tears sprung to her eyes.

"God, I miss you so much Spike" she sobbed. "Why did you have to be so heroic and die?"

She felt angry, but was quickly drowned out by the amount of guilt and sadness she felt since that day just 5 months ago. As she pictured herself back in the cave with Spike, holding his hands as they went up in flames, and saying those words that he hoped to hear her sing to him. Those words he had longed for.  
XxXxXxX

"I LOVE YOU!"

And when she said those words to him, he denied them to himself. Tears now showing in her face.

Spike said, "NO YOU DONT, BUT THANKS FOR SAYING IT"

XxXxXxX

Hope you guys liked it more soon! R&R PLEASE!

And a HUGE thank you to **_AmethystDragon81 _**for being my beta she is so great Huggs X


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Buffy wiped away her tears and headed for the door.

_Who could it be at this hour? _she thought. She quickly looked through the spy hole in the door to see Willow standing there. Buffy pulled the door open.

"Hey Wills. What's the matter? Car won't start?" she laughed. Willow stammered.

"No. I...um...I… left something. My...uh bag."

"Oh, sure Wills. Come on in and get it" Buffy said politely. Willow nodded and walked in. She noticed the photo on the table. She studied it for a moment before grabbing her bag.

"Got it!" she shouted.

"shh, Will, it's late."

"Oh, sorry."

The girls smiled. Willow could tell something was up with Buffy.

" Anything else you need Will?" Buffy asked sleepily.

"Nope. Nothing else I need. But I…um…sort of wanted to ask you something. I know its none of my business, but I want to help."

"Help, Wills? You are so tired you don't know what to you're on about" Buffy said.

"Do to." Willow snapped back.

"See what I mean. All cranky."

"Sorry. I am tired, but I still know what I'm doing." Willow smiled.

"So Wills, what was your question?" she asked.

"Well," Willow seemed all calm. "I …um...were you looking at the photograph of you, Dawnie, and Spike?" Willow asked questioningly. Buffy wouldn't look at willow. She just kept her head down and looked at the ground.

" Well...I… um...I-I"

"Miss Spike?" Willow finished for her.

Buffy nodded. She looked glum since Spike had gone, even Xander noticed.

"Well if there is anything I can do, Buffy just ask, ok?"

Buffy smiled and nodded

"Thanks Will."

Willow put an arm on Buffy's shoulder.

"I know this must be hard for you Buffy. I can imagine. Just try to be happy if not for anyone, for Dawn. If not for her then, Spike. That is what he would have wanted you to be, Buffy, happy. That's why he did what he did. I could tell he loved you Buffy."

Willow hugged her best friend as she sobbed "I miss him so much I have tried to get over him but I can't. That's all. I didn't even say goodbye. I _love him_, Willow. I have tired not to love him for so long and now he's gone. I make everyone I love go away and never come back. I know it is not right to love a vampire, but he had a soul and he loved me more than I even knew and now I cant even say I love him, I want him, I need him or anything else ever again. I just-I just want him back. Even if its not forever. Just enough time to explain what he means to me and how much I love him. That's all I want Willow. That's all I want. " She cried her heart out longing for Spike. Willow comforted Buffy as she cried.

"It will be ok Buffy. He probably knows you are ok and safe. He will look down on you to keep you and Dawn safe. We're all here for you Buffy if you need us."

Willow held Buffy for a few minutes as she cried. A few minutes later, Buffy picked herself up drying off her tears. Buffy spoke.

"Look at me. All miss emotional. It's just that I have been so strong for so long. For everybody, and now I can't do it anymore. Its not like me at all. I'm sorry Wills for crying and all." She rose her head.

"Its ok Buffy. Hey that's what best friends are for, isn't it?"

Willow smiled.

"It is Willow, thank you" Buffy gave willow a hug. Willow whispered.

"Better get off home. if there's anything you need, call me and I'll be right over, ok?"

Buffy nodded and waved to Willow as she got in the car. She closed the front door and got the rest of the rubbish, went in the kitchen and put it in the trash bin. She walked back in the lounge, laid down on the sofa, and picked up the photograph from the table. She carefully admired his chiselled facial features, platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. Buffy whispered,

"I miss you spike." and kissed the photo. After a few moments of looking at the photo, she got up and put it back on top of the TV.

She headed to the kitchen for a drink before she went to bed. She grabbed a glass, put some ice in from the dispenser, opened the fridge door, got some orange juice, and filled her glass. She put the carton back in the fridge and turned off all the lights when she heard a knock at the door again. She knew it must have been Willow again. She must have wanted to sleep in Dawn's spare bed. When she got to the door, laughing she opened it and before she saw who it was she said,

" what's the matter Wills? Forget something el…"

Buffy dropped the glass of juice it smashed into 1000piecesand shelooked up.

"BUFFY!" the voice said.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy's eyes went crazy. She felt all light headed, started to go dizzy, and see black dots in front of her eyes. She could feel her limbs going under her and then all she could see was darkness. She had fainted.

"Bloody hell, luv" the voice spoke with worry.

"Buffy, luv, are you ok?" he was getting anxious because he was getting no reply. He picked her up and laid her on the sofa. He carefully watched her, checking for bruises and cuts from where she fell. He found a newspaper and started to fan her down to try to and wake her up. With no reaction, he went into the kitchen and wet a washcloth, let the excess water run off, hurried into the lounge, and placed it on Buffy's forehead. He had hold of her hand, checking her pulse and keeping tight hold of her so she wouldn't be afraid.

About 30 minutes later, Spike was still trying to wake Buffy up and was starting to get more worried by the moment as he had thought that she would of been a wake by now. He got up and headed for the phone to call 911, but as he left the front lounge, he heard a shuffle and a mumble. He quickly walked back to the lounge and to his happiness, she was at least moving. not sure she was awake, he moved closer to check if she was awake.

"Buffy? Are you awake?" He grabbed a chair from the table and sat close to Buffy holding her hand.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. He was just about to go the phone again when she squeezed his hand. He yelped in joy as she was moving but crushing his hand with her Slayer strength.

"See you haven't lost your touch, luv" Spike laughed, cocked his head to one side, and did his trademark smile. Buffy thought she was hearing things. She didn't dare open her eyes, in case the voice went away.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked softly, still holding her hand.

Buffy's eyes flickered open everything was still blurry and out of focus. She could see an outline of someone and see a black shadow behind it and bright coloured hair.

"SPIKE?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah, 'm here, luv. Don't worry, 'm back from the warm, comfy place called Hell."

Buffy's eyes were beginning to refocus and he was becoming clearer. She took her hand from his and he pouted from the loss of touch, but was happy to see where she placed it. On his face. She studied his face. His platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes, chiselled cheek bones, and a wonder smile.

"Your here, but why? You died saving the sorry world's ass." Buffy was filled with rage remembering him going and leaving her.

"Yeah, but 'm back now luv, sort of missed you."

He smiled but she frowned. She clenched her fist and struck his face with hard contact, sending him to the floor. Spike roared in pain, his demon showing.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he spat feeling his cheek.

"You left me alone and you could of came back to see me the day after, but no you waited month, months that I cried, pleading that you could of come back. But you didn't. Months of grief that still has not gone. I lied there at night crying for you, needing you, wanting you. But you didn't come, and I thought that I'd get over you but I couldn't. I tired but I just couldn't. I needed you spike and you were not there when I needed you the most." she said as the pain struck back into her mind as she remembered the months back where she laid there crying. Not eating for days. Just hiding from the world in her room.

"That was not the sort of welcome back I'd hoped for. But it was not the worst. You could have staked me." He smiled. "Look luv, I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."Buffy crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"But a hug would be nice pet. Then I will forgive you."

Buffy just couldn't help but break down into tears and Spike could tell she was but she wouldn't show it to him. She turned away, avoiding him. He eventually grabbed her by the waste and turned her around.

"BUFFY, pet look at me. I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner, other wise I would have if I knew you were missing me so much." Spike said sweetly, playing with a lock of her hair. Buffy just looked at her arms that were folded in front of her. His touch was going to drive her crazy in a moment.

"Buffy, please look at me when am talking to you, pet" He smiled at her. Spike grabbed her chin and raised her head in front of him looking in to her eyes that were full with non shed tears.

"I missed you Buffy, more than you'll ever know luv. I didn't want to come back because I thought you would be happy with out me. You said you would be better without me and your friends weren't the most happiest of me being around you." Spike said as he looked in to her eyes and her looking in to his golden eyes. She whispered as a tear flowed down her face,

"I'm sorry for hitting you, but I was angry, and that was not how I expected it either."

She touched his cheek where she punched.

Spike flinched as he was still in his game face.

"I wont hurt you Spike, I promise." Buffy said looking in to his eyes.

"It's not that Buffy. I don't want you touching me when I'm like this." Spike said. Spike turned his head away from Buffy.

"Really? I hardly even noticed." she said smiling. Spike changed back in to his human features. Buffy unfolded her arms, placed them around Spike, and looking in to his deep icy pools she said,

" I missed you so much Spike. I thought I'd never see you again." she let her tears flow heavily. Spike placed Buffy's head on his chest. He hated to see her cry, even if it were for all the right reasons.

"shh, Buffy, pet. It will be okay, I promise I will never leave you again unless you ask me to." Spike whispered in to her hair. Buffy held Spike tight to her like he was going to run away. After a few moments of her sobbing, she pulled away from Spike's chest.

"I'm sorry for crying. That's all I have been doing lately. " Buffy said shyly.

"It's ok pet, I don't mind." Spike replied.

"It's kind of late. I really need to sleep and sort my head out. We will go over all this in the morning, ok? You'll still be here in the morning right?" Buffy said.

"Yeah luv. I plan on being nowhere else." Spike said smiling. Buffy smiled and nodded to the sofa.

"There's a quilt and a pillow in the back room. Or you can stay in Dawn's room."

Spike smiled.

"No, the sofa will do pet."

"Ok, if you need me I'll be in my room." Buffy laughed. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Will do pet."

Buffy left his embrace and had hold of his hand as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. Buffy was about to break the contact they had when she headed up the stairs.

"Buffy?" Spike asked softly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You know…you know I still love you right? Never stopped." Spike smiled and Buffy's heart went out to him. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I knew that, because every time I felt alone, I left you."

"Do you?" spike asked quickly

"Yes I knew." Buffy laughed.

"No, not that." Spike looked serious.

"Then what to you mean? Do I what?" Buffy asked and raised an eyebrow.

" Well you know in the cave before I went all hot cakes and dusty, you said, you…said.…" Spike sighed looking on the ground. "You l-loved me." Spike spoke softly.

"Yeah, I did." Buffy spoke while tears begun to roll down her face.

"Well, do you?" Spike asked Buffy as he stared her in the eyes.

"Do I what?" Buffy asked. But she knew what he meant.

"Do you love me Buffy Anne Summers?"

……………….

Thanks for all of you review!

And thanks again to my Beta **AmethystDragon81 ** she's amazing




	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all that have reviewed i love you all **ajulson**-i hope there will be more cliffys that are good **Sulkyn the Powerless- **i'll try to quicken but i've already wrote some of this fic so i drags for a few chappys but then gets intresting **AmethystDragon81- **i'm glad your liking this :)

X

Buffy froze at the bottom of the stairs to his question. She looked Spike in the eyes. As a tear fell down her cheek, her hand rose and touched his cheek. Spike looked deeply into her eyes blinking back his own tears. He was touched the way she felt him so softly and carefully. He wanted her to answer his question, but he was dreading her answer. Buffy stood for a few minutes admiring his face. As he looked into her eyes with worry and horror Buffy spoke.

"Sp-Spike I honestly don't know what I want or love. But am sure its not you. You have gone for so long and you expect everything to be how it was but it can't. I just have no idea. The best chance between us if there even can be an us, I'm sorry Spike." Buffy spoke softly. She moved her hand down his face.

"I can't give you an answer so soon. But I admit, I still have feelings for you and they won't go away. But I don't know if it is love. I hope you don't hate me for this, but it's how I feel." Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Buffy!" Spike shouted. She was about to turn to head to bed.

"I could never hurt you or hate you ,you know. I still love you with all of my soul and my unlife."

Spike grabbed Buffy's hand. He was on his knees in front of her.

"Buffy Thank you for not staking me." He smiled.

"I ...uh… But do you think we could still have a chance together? To start over and have a new life?"

"Buffy, I cant let you go again so easily. It would most definitely kill me for good. I need you ,I want you, I love you."

Spike dropped his head not to show her the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"Buffy what you said in the cave, do you mean it?" Buffy nodded, eyes filling with her own emotion for Spike.

"I meant every word Spike. But that was long ago. I meant it then but now I'm not so sure. With you gone and all." Buffy whispered.

"Then Buffy, why can't you love me again? I still love you the same or more than when I left. Buffy you have to understand how much it's hurting inside now, how much pain it is to see you like this and what I did to you. I-I-I'm _So_ _sorry_! I didn't mean to." Spike was crying now "I just though you didn't need me around anymore."

Buffy sat on the stairs, still holding Spike's hand. She held it tightly.

"Spike, I didn't say I can't love you again. It's just that I have missed you for so long and I understand now what you felt. But you must understand, you are my lifeline Spike. I needed you more than anything, I still do. Do you even know how many times I sit crying over you still? I loved you with my heart. You showed me that I was alive and loved. And I love you for that. For making me feel."

She let go of Spike's hand and broke down, putting her head in her hands, crying. Spike was also crying as well. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it. The way Buffy was filling him with emotion was overwhelming. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Spike got up from his knees and sat near Buffy on the stairs and watched her cry as he did. She looked up and Spike met her gaze with big, red eyes.

"You were crying, why?" Buffy asked still upset and sobbing.

"Because of you pet. I hate to see you like this and with everything that has just been said, it's a little to much for Spike." He smiled. Buffy went in and put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you Spike. More than you could ever imagine." she sobbed. Spike felt like it was his duty to comfort Buffy. He immediately put his arms around Buffy as if it was mandatory.

"Missed you too, pet." he spoke softly resting his head on her shoulders and hugging her tightly like she was going to disappear. They held each other for a few moments before Buffy rose her head, smiled at him and he smiled back. She go up and wiped her eyes. Spike pouted from the loss of contact, but he knew she was beginning to forgive him. Or so he thought.

"Well I'm going to bed. We will talk more in the morning ok? But understand I wont let you go ever again Spike. I need you around." She smiled. Spike seemed pleased by her comments. He knew he was wanted.

"Night luv" he said.

"Night William." She kissed him on his cheek and walked up the stairs to her bedroom while Spike was left in amazement. She kissed him and called him William. He smiled to himself hoping everything was going to be alright. He got himself on Buffy's sofa and wrapped himself up in the covers she had provided him. He knew that he shouldn't, but he took his clothes off because it helped him sleep better. He climbed into the cover and all he could think about was Buffy. When he finally began to relax, he closed his eyes and whispered,

"Good night my Slayer."

Thanks to **AmethystDragon81 **for betaing this chappy for me : )


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Buffy awoke early from a dream. A terrible one that Spike had died in her arms. She grabbed her dressing gown and headed downstairs quietly. She walked in the kitchen and put the frying pan on to cook her some food. Spike woke up to the smell of bacon sausage and eggs. He slurred for a moment before attempting to move as Buffy walked in, he quickly jumped in surprise.

"Morning love" Spike said sleepily.

"Hey, you sleep well?" she replied.

"Slept on worse things pet." he smiled.

"You want some breakfast or blood, or both?" Buffy giggled. He stood up not noticing he was naked, making Buffy blush.

"Huhmm." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, luv forgot." He smirked, raised an eyebrow, and wrapped the covers around his waste as Buffy retreated to the kitchen. Spike followed her.

"So what's cooking?" Spike asked.

"Bacon, sausage, eggs, French toast. You know the Summer's usual." she laughed.

"Hmm. Sounds nice." he smiled.

"So I guess you don't want blood?"

"Course I want blood. You know I have not had some for a while."

"So you want both?"

"You know me slayer," he laughed.

"Your such a pig you know that." She smiled.

"Yeah but you love it, don't you pet? " Spike blurted out. Buffy kept quiet, went red, walked to the fridge and hid her head in it pretending to look for something.

"Blood, blood. I'm sure I had some around here. Ah, here it is." She took a pack of blood out of the fridge.

"You want it warmed up?"

"Don't mind love." He tilted his head.

"Before you eat or drink or whatever, get changed. There are some clothes upstairs. I'll get you some new ones later, ok?" She wondered off into the living room, turned on the TV and went outside to pick up the letters. Spike wondered off upstairs looking for clothes. Buffy came in with her letters and the morning paper and she found a letter all the way from England. _It must be from Giles _she thought as she rushed in to find what he had put. She placed the letters on the table first and got two plates from the shelf and placed the food on to it as she noticed Spike was coming down the stairs in a light blue shirt with white and black checks on it and some jeans that were light blue and had them staining things on the front. Buffy nearly chocked on her orange juice

"Oh my god" Buffy couldn't help but laugh.

"What, let me guess these are Xander's. The great bloody poof! Yeah that's it laugh it up luv." he snarled.

"Sorry Spike. Just a shock on how you look different. You're not in black for a change. It suits you." she smiled looking him up and down.

"Yeah, your just saying that to make this bloody soul of mine feel happy. Not gunna work Slayer!"

"No Spike honestly. it looks good. You look almost human to me." she said. They both sat at the table eating their food and Buffy opened her mysterious letter.

_Dear Buffy_

It's Giles here. Just thought I_'d let you know, well, ask you if I could come over there in a few weeks time, as I do miss you all so much. The council is all set up now and we have our first slayers trained up too, so I hope you will be prepared to meet some if they come near you._

Well I must say I haven't heard from you all in a while. I thought you had all forgotten about me so if you like, you could ring the council or my home :

Watchers Council-0191 6743684

Home-01765 164974

Nice to have you read this, call soon.

Love Rupert Giles 

Buffy smiled as Spike watched her .

"So who's it from?" he asked

"Oh, just Giles. He said he wants to come over. He misses us all so much."

"So old Rupes has a soft spot for you all." he teased. Buffy hit his arm.

"Ow! Watch what your doing there luv. Might fight back one of these days." he spat.

"You wouldn't dare." She smiled while eating her food.

"Try me." He raised his eyebrows and glared Buffy in the eyes. She had to look away from his deep icy pools. She could get lost in them forever. Once she had finished she left her plate and headed upstairs.

"I need to go shower. You make yourself at home, ok?"

"Yeah, sure luv."

He finished off his meal and washed the dishes. Otherwise, Buffy would have nagged at him. And then he headed for the lounge to watch some TV while Buffy showered.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy came down the stairs in a black top, black leather pants, and boots. Spikes eyes nearly shot out of his head

"Now look whose wearing black, pet." he attacked.

"Shut up. Black is slimming anyways." she shot back.

"But pet, your not fat. You don't need to be slim. Your perfect the way you are." he complimented her. Buffy hid her face from him 'cause she could feel her self blushing.

"You think? Well that was a stupid question. Obviously you would, because…"

"I love you." he finished for her.

"I was gunna say your a boy, but fair enough." she smiled.

" Any way Willow will need to know before she comes over here that your alive and stuff."

Buffy didn't want to show affection for him yet because she wasn sure if he would go away again

"What stuff? Me or what?"

"It's none of your business."

"Buffy." Spike pleaded as he got up and grabbed her.

"Spike let go of me." she pleaded.

"Why, should I. i want to know, so tell me." He smiled as he pushed her to the wall.

"No, I wont tell you, so leave it, and me alone. Get off me" she said.

"Why you afraid I will…" He was cut off by her lip on his. He gasped when he noticed Buffy was kissing him. He let go of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Buffy pulled back noticing what she had just done.

"I'm sorry." She ran past him. And grabbed the phone to call Willow.

"Need to call Willow" she said shakily.

"Buffy? Do you know what you just did! This changed everything."

"This changes nothing." She ran in her room, locked the door, sat on her bed crying and called Willow.

Spike followed her upstairs, put his head against the door and listened.

"Willow, I need help."

"Buffy? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Willow, I kissed Spike. I don't know why and why he's here, but I kissed him and that's what's wrong. Please help." Buffy cried.

"Buffy, wait two seconds. Spike's there?" Willow asked confused.

"Ok I will start from the beginning." Buffy sighed.

"Ok, take your time." Willow spoke. 

On the other side of the door, Spike pressed a hand against it and listened to what Buffy was saying, hoping that she wouldn't see him.

"Right, well Wills, this started last night or maybe it was this morning. Just after you went. I was cleaning up, got a drink and was getting ready to go to bed you know the usual. Then I heard the door and figured it must be you again. I opened the door to see Spike standing, smiling at me and I dropped my glass. Then all I remember is everything going black, then Spike holding my hand while I'm lying on the sofa. So we sort of had this talk about how he was back and why he came back and he said he wanted me but was afraid that he would destroy my life. But I told him that I missed him dearly. I cried, then after that I went to bed, with no Spike. He stayed on the sofa." Buffy spoke thoughtfully.

"Wow Buffy, this is great for the two of you. Now do you still feel like you did in the cave when you told him you love him?" Willow asked happily.

Buffy sighed.

"Willow, see, I don't know. He told me he still loves me, but how can I be sure. I don't want to let him in for him to rip me apart like he did when he died. I mean, I still have feelings for him. I always will but I'm not so sure I mean, I have never stopped loving him since the days we were together and now he's back. I don't know what to do."

"Well Buffy all you can do is try. I'll come over in a few hours, ok? I'll let you talk things out with him. If you need me, call my cell or house line, ok?" Willow asked.

Buffy spoke sadly" Yeah, ok Wills. Thanks but I'm not finished yet. This morning I kissed him."

Willow seemed shocked.

"You kissed him or did he kiss you?"

Buffy sighed and paused for a while.

"... I ...I-I kissed him."

Willow was excited.

"See Buffy that must mean something, because you did that. But how did it get to the point of you kissing him?"

Buffy said lightly.

"We had breakfast. That went okay, then I said I was going to call you to explain that he is back, then he wanted to know why I was calling you and I wouldn't tell him so he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall until I told him. He was in the middle of saying something when I was too lost in his eyes to hear what he was saying. Then the next thing I knew I was kissing him, then when reality hit me full force, it hurt I didn't know what I was doing. Why I did that, he just makes me feel for him in ways I have never felt for anyone before. Then I came up here all weird and called you so I have no idea what to do now."

Willow jumped in.

"Buffy, the best thing for you to do is have a chat with him and see what you have to say and if you don't feel the same as you did at the hell mouth then ask him to leave or let him know that you don't want him around any more because its too much heartache to see him. I mean, I missed Spike, Buffy and let me tell you this has not sunk in yet, so when it does will be when I come over your house in a few hours. I mean wow, Spike back from the dead to see you, to be with you, to love you. I mean Buffy, if he says he loves you, I think he probably means what he says. After all, he has told you how he feels about you in ways before, so he could have changed this time around. He's been to hell and back, but after all that Buffy, he still loved you and I think he always will, till the day he's dust and you die."

Buffy eyes filled with tears. She knew Willow was right. Buffy sat up wiping the tears away.

"Thank you Willow. You're the best friend I could have ever asked for in the world."

Willow spoke gently.

"I know, but hey, that's what friends are for." They both laughed.

"But Buffy, do what you feels right and I'm sure Spike will understand.

" Okay, bye Wills."

"Bye Buffy, and good luck."

The hung up the phone. Spike heard movement from the room Buffy was in, so he quickly but quietly made his way downstairs. Buffy unlocked her door and headed for the living room.

"God I hope I know what I am doing."


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy entered the living room and Spike got up and turned off the TV.

"Buffy.…are you ok?" he asked.

"Do I look like I'm ok?" She spat back.

"Look, I'm sorry I came here. I knew it was a bad idea. I'll just go ok? You won't hear from me anymore Buffy." Spike looked at his feet and put his duster on and headed for the door. He opened the door to see daylight. He was about to walk out when he heard Buffy's cry.

"Spike no. Please don't go, not again. It was hard enough before please, don't make it harder." she begged him. Spike looked at her and all he wanted to do was go over to her, embrace her and take all the worries away from her life. To keep her safe from everyone and everything that could harm her.

"Spike..."She looked him in the eyes, her red and sore eyes to his icy blue ones.

"Can we talk?" She sat on the sofa.

"Sure pet ,anything." He smiled, took off his duster and took a seat near so they faced each other, eyes trying to do each other in with glamorising stares.

Buffy placed a hand on top of his and gave it a tight squeeze he looked at the hand and smiled and then looked back at Buffy.

"So," Buffy gulped. "Who's going first, me or you?"

"Ladies first ,unless you want me to..."

"No it's ok ill go." she spoke gently

"Spike, you know that I loved you right? Before in the last battle I told you right. That has not changed until you came here."

Spike looked disappointed.

"But you have to understand things can't go the way you expect them to. Like I said, you can't come back and expect everything to be hunky dory, life doesn't work that way. I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here with me. Also I don't know what came over me on the stairs. I'm sorry, its just that...well...you kind of make me feel something I need, like you're the missing link in my screwed up life. Your the only thing that makes sense to me right now. I need you, you make me feel something that I have never felt before in my whole life, not even with anyone close to me. But it's just, I don't know if I am ready to love you again. I'm afraid that I will lose you or something else will happen.…" She looked down at the their hands as tears left her eyes.

Spike said softly,

"Buffy, you know I love you and I always will. I don't expect everything to be okay right now. I mean, I have been here with you for a day and your all I think about. I don't know what your friends will think of me when they know I have come back for you." He smiled. "I mean, I can imagine the Little Bits face when she sees me. Red and even Xander. I missed having an argument with him. The thing on the stairs, it must mean something to you Buffy, other wise you would of let me go. Or maybe you wanted me here, I don't know. Buffy I will always be here for you no matter what you go through, it's nice that I make you feel like you do. It doesn't make me feel like an evil monster or anymore more of a man. Being around you Buffy makes my skin tingle with excitement. I hate to be without you. You make me feel complete. But I'll make one thing clear. I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU unless you ask me to. I will stay by your side for eternity if you wish. All I ask is for a chance to prove my self to you again, to show you that I am the man you used to love."

Buffy pulled her hand back from Spike's. He pouted from the loss of contact. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked at him in his icy pools.

"You are not an Evil Monster, you never will be, and you never were. You have a soul now." Buffy said as another tear fell down her cheek. Spike hated to see the women he loved cry, so he wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"We'll be having' non of that missy" he said smiling. Buffy looked in to his eyes as he pulled her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Spike, I missed you so much." she cried again.

"Buffy, I missed you to, kitten." he said as he held back his own tears. They laid back on the sofa as he held her so tightly so she was never going to get away

"Spike you know this is going to be hard with you around here right?"

"Yeah I know pet it always is. After all, you're the slayer. But you will keep us all safe." He smiled. After a few minutes of lying there, Spike fell asleep holding her so tightly. Buffy's head on his chest listening to him purr. Buffy soon enough joined him in the world of dreams


	8. Chapter 8

Two hours later Willow arrived. She knocked on the door but no one answered so she walked in.

"Buffy…hello? Is anyone home?" Willow shouted. Then she recognized Buffy and Spike snuggled on the sofa. Buffy slurred on the sofa for a moment as Willow smiled and noticed that they were both in hugs.

"Hey, Buffy. Guess you two worked things out then." Willow smiled.

"Wills you're here. Didn't think you would be here for a few hours." Buffy rubbed her eyes.

"Well, it has been over two hours, you know." Willow smiled.

"I've been sleep for two hours? Wow didn't seem that long." Buffy blushed.

"Well, you must of enjoyed it then. Did you?"

"Well, it was nice to have him back you know."

But before anymore words were said, Spike rolled off the sofa.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" he said rubbing the back of his head. He noticed Willow was there.

"Hey Red, how have you been?" he asked. 

"Good, you?" she asked.

"Better now 'm back in old Sunnyhell" he smiled. Willow walked to him and hugged him.

"Nice to have you back around again."

Spike hugged back.

"Nice to be back Red." he laughed.

"So is everything ok between you two?" Willow asked happily as she pulled back.

"Um... not sure Red. You best ask the Slayer about that." Spike said. Willow turned to Buffy and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Nothing...Well, things are going to be hard like before. And the usual you know, take things slowly. Now he's back and hopefully for good, anything like before, I just don't want to happen. It's just, everything that's happened Will, I don't want to get hurt again."

Spike was shocked by her words as well as Willow. Spike thought _I hurt her before? How?  
_  
Willow smiled.

"Okay, I understand and I bet Dawn will be happy too. She should be back later today."

"The Bit. Wondered where she had gotten to."

"She's gone camping with Xander for the weekend." Buffy spoke lightly.

"But she'll be glad your back. She missed you more than Buffy. It was hard for her you know, her friend, her protector died you know, kind of hard on her" Willow butted in. Spike looked at his feet and felt a pang of guilt for leaving Dawn alone.

" 'm sorry" he said pettily

"It's ok bab.…Spike." Buffy smiled she had almost called him baby.

"Willow, so what are we doing today?" Buffy quickly changed the subject.

"Thought we could make a meal for us and as a special thing for Dawnie when she gets back. She would like that I'm guessing." Willow stated.

"So I'm going to head for some things, need anything?"

"Some clothes for Spike and blood if you don't mind Will." she handed her 2 100 dollar bills.

"And get Dawn a present."

"Will do. Okay, be back in an hour or so."

"Okay, Will, bye."

"Yeah, bye Red. And thanks."

"Welcome Spike. Bye you guys, see you soon."

Willow headed out for the Mall

"That wasn't what I expected." Spike sighed.

"Thought she'd be angry at me or try to vanquish me or something."

"Well, that's Willow for you." Buffy smiled and met Spikes gaze, quickly turning away and heading for the kitchen.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah Spike?"

"Did I…did I hurt you?"

"You did when you went it hurt deep inside to lose someone that I loved. It hurt." She looked back at him.

" 'm Sorry pet, didn't mean too."

"You had to Spike, other wise there would of been no more Earth" she laughed. Spike smiled. He loved to see her laugh and be happy. It made him feel happy for her.

"Yeah, kind of did huh?" he smiled scratching his cheek.

"Passions is still on you know, I started watching it after you died it made me feel like you were here with me." she walked over and sat on the sofa.

"REALLY. Wow then fill me in. Need to know all the juicy Gossip. Did Jack die, did Mary and John get married, who killed Susan?"

"Well... Jack was saved by Katie and they fell in love."

"Really wouldn't have expected that."

"Mary and John got married and she is pregnant with someone else's child and he think it is his. And Susan was killed by Maxwell."

"Maxwell of all people." Spike seemed shocked.

"Yeah I know, he's such a loser." Buffy said. Both Buffy and Spike laughed at the same time then stopped and looked into each others eyes.

"Buffy, while I was gone I didn't realise how much I missed you, god, how much more beautiful you have gotten." he said stroking her hair. He got closer to Buffy inches away from her lips. He could smell her hair, the scent of vanilla scent sent him wild. Buffy pulled away.

"Spike no, look I'm sorry but no, I can't. I don't want to."

"Buffy, don't be sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to.." he spoke but Buffy cut him off

"No, it's ok honestly. I understand how much I mean to you. After all, you were gone for awhile so you must want to know what it's like again." she said

" I'm going to clean the house. My day off and I have to clean." she mumbled the last bit.

"Want me to help?" Spike asked politely.

"No it's ok. You just came back from hell so no, you relax." she smiled.

"Well how can a man earn his keep, luv?"

Without even noticing it Buffy mumbled walking upstairs,

"I can think of a few ways Spike, believe me" She didn't think he would be able to hear her.

"Oh yeah, slayer, and what would those be." he teased.

"Oh shut up, watch TV or something. Just keep out of my way." she shouted. He said something back but before Buffy could hear it she turn on the hover. Spike just put his feet up and turned on the TV.

"Well this is the life that I have always wanted." he smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy and Spike Will be getting back togeather indeed for all who wanna know

Thankyou al lfor reviewing i enjoy reading them

Thanks again to my beta **AmethystDragon81** : ) YEY

Well heres more! have fun!

An hour later Buffy came down the stairs with a bucket and cleaning materials she had used. Noticing how quiet it was, she looked in the lounge where she thought Spike was. He was indeed still there, but he was reading.

"You can read?" Buffy provoked.

"Of course I can bloody well read!" Spike looked up from his book.

"Sorry Mr. Touchy, what the hell is up?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing. I am just trying to read is all, luv" he said, smiling.

"Sorry, I was just playing around."

"No Buffy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He closed the book.

"It's ok. What were you reading anyway?"

"Just Shakespeare," Spike replied. Buffy looked over at the cover and saw that it was one of her mom's books, Romeo & Juliet.

"So you like love stories?" she asked as she sat down.

"Well...I...uh...I liked them when I was William. Now that I have the soul, I am both of us mixed into one I guess," he laughed.

"So you're a kind of Spilliam," Buffy smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so, pet."

At that moment, the door closed. Willow was back with food for the meal for Dawn

"Hey guys, I'm back," Willow called. She smiled when she noticed that the two were sitting together and smiling, which was a good sign.

"Hey Wills, you get everything?"

"Hey Red" Spike greeted her.

"I see you two were getting on fine there. So are you guys ok now?"

"Not everything is peachy but you know it'll work out. We're just friends,"

Buffy said, smiling.

"That's good to hear Buffy," Willow smiled back. Spike was still quiet.

"Everything's here and some extras, like, I also got Spike some clothes and blood 'cause you, know he sort of looks weird in the ones he has on now," Willow laughed.

"Yeah guess he does," Buffy laughed.

"Hey, and who are the both of you ... fashion models?" Spike said offended.

"No but we have fashion sense," Buffy laughed.

"But Buffy pet, you gave me these clothes, so who are you to laugh, woman?" Spike laughed at his comeback which made Willow bite her top lip trying to not to laugh.

"Ok...funs over. Well now Spike, you can help me and Willow prepares dinner for Dawn's arrival at 6 p.m.," Buffy said happily

"Why? I could just sit here and not be a bloody pest and read," Spike said.

"Well you're the one who said you want to earn your keep!" Buffy shot.

"Okay then, fine, I will help," Spike, said as they all got up and walked to the kitchen.

4:45 p.m.

Buffy, Willow, and Spike were all in the kitchen busy cooking for dinner tonight.

"Willow more salt in the soup," Buffy said as she was whisking some chocolate sauce.

"Okay Buffy," Willow said as she was putting the pie in the oven. Spike was busy chopping vegetables to go in the soup. They were making vegetable soup as a starter, steak and chips for main course, and chocolate sundaes and jelly for desert.

"Buffy you need to change. I will keep an eye on everything. Go, quick," Willow, said as she turned everything down to a simmer.

"But Wills, what about you? Don't you need to change?" Buffy asked, concerned.

"It's okay, Buffy. I can do a quick spell to get ready," Willow replied.

"Aw thanks Willow. You're the best." Buffy gave Willow a loving hug.

"Well you know me." Willow smiled. Buffy headed for her bedroom to change as Spike got to talk to Willow alone.

"Red?"

"Yeah, Spike what's up?"

"Do you think me coming back here was a bad idea?" Spike asked as he put the vegetables in the soup

"No Spike, don't be stupid. Buffy's mood has changed since you came back. She was never this happy before you came back, she just used to sit around depressed all day, look at pictures of you when she used to be happy," Willow said.

"Really?"

"Yeah really Spike. You're the best thing that has happened this past few months. If Dawn wasn't around Buffy would have no reason to live," Willow said.

"Thanks Red," Spike smiled at the redhead.

"You're welcome. Anyway, don't you need to change?"

"Yeah. You don't mind if I go shower first, do you Red? Want to look the best for a hug or a slap from the Bit," Spike laughed.

"It's ok honestly. Dawn will be overwhelmed when she sees you. She's missed you lots too."

"Can't wait to see her too." He smiled to himself.

"Quick then; hurry up."

Spike turned around and headed for the shower.

(Meanwhile in Buffy's room)

She picked out a red dress that crossed around her shoulders and had a space just below her neck, but was not too revealing and some red highheels. However, she had not decided if she should wear that, or a black top with white leather pants and boots.

Twenty minutes later, Buffy was on her way to ask Willow which outfit she should wear when Spike opened the bathroom door.

"Slayer? Watch where you're bloody going, will you?" he said as she walked into him, not noticing where she was going because she held the two outfits in each hand. They were now knocked on the floor.

"Sorry." She noticed that Spike had only a towel wrapped around his waist. She looked at his toned abs, hard as stone, his arms like bowling balls, his pecks nicely toned...

"Here, let me help you with that." Spike said softly as he bent down and reached for the red dress as Buffy did the same. Their hands touched and they looked each other in the eyes as they both saw lust in them. Neither one willing to admit it. Buffy pulled her arm back. They had been silent for awhile now, just looking into each other's eyes, never wanting to leave ... but then Buffy stood up and broke the silence.

"So," she said, holding up the outfits. "Which one do you think, and be honest."

She held up first the top and pants, then the red dress. Spike's eyes popped out of his head when he saw the red dress on her. It made her look like a goddess.

"To be honest pet, you could make shit look good if you were wearing it," he smiled and Buffy blushed.

Spike walked to Buffy.

"But if you really must know, the dress makes you look more beautiful than you are."

Buffy face went as red as the dress. She could feel herself wanting to make this last forever.

"Spike. I um..." his lips smashing with hers in a passionate kiss cut her off. Buffy immediately dropped the dresses as she gave in to his kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand smoothing his hair. Spike's arm wrapped around her waist, holding her body close to his while his other hand played with a lock of her golden hair.

"God Buffy, I missed you so much, and I am sorry about yesterday." She pulled his mouth to hers as she deepened the kiss, placing her tongue at Spike's lips, asking for permission, which he granted happily, as her tongue battled with his in a never-ending duel. After a few moments, Buffy pulled back.

"Spike, Spike. No, no… stop, please. We can't do this, not now, not ever. It'll all go wrong again, we'll hurt each other again, and I don't want that."

Spike stopped sucking her bottom lip and pulled back "Ok Buffy," he said simply.

"Look Spike I am sorry. I..." He cut her off.

"No Buffy, it's ok pet, I understand." he smiled gently and lovingly at her. She quickly picked up the clothes, looked at the floor, went to her room, and closed the door while Spike went and picked up his clothes and headed back into the bathroom. Then Buffy's door opened and she ran to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hurry, Dawn will be here soon!" She giggled as she ran back in her room and locked the door, leaving Spike rather confused and bewildered and shocked by what had just happened, but he just laughed, shook his head and closed the door to get changed.

5:55 p.m.

The table was set and ready for Dawn and Xander's arrival. Buffy was last to come out of her room. She had her hair in a bun with a flower in her hair and her red stilettos. When she was walking down the stairs Willow and Spike walked out.

"Oh Buffy do you want any...WOW! Buffy you look amazing," Willow complimented her.

"Have to agree with Red, luv, you look stunning," Spike said, smiling and raising an eyebrow at her suggestively.

"You look amazing too Wills." Buffy smiled. Willow was in a glittery blue dress with blue stilettos and her hair straightened.

"Well you know it was just something I threw together."

Spike just had a pair of black jeans and a black tee shirt and a blue shirt but no duster.

"Spike? Where's your coat?"

"Upstairs" he replied to Willow's question.

"Thought you didn't go anywhere with out your precious leather?" Buffy laughed.

"Well I thought as it is a special occasion I would take it off, but now you're here you're more important than that stupid thing, luv," he smiled and made Buffy blend in with her dress. At that moment the door opened and Spike went into the lounge

"Hey guys, I'm home," Dawn said as Willow and Buffy greeted her.

"HEY Dawnie, safe journey?" Buffy asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, it was great. Xander's so much fun when you're bored," she laughed.

Xander walked in.

"Hey Buffster, Will, you two ok?" Xander asked as Willow and Buffy hugged him.

"Ok Buffy trying to breathe here," Xander yelped.

"Oh sorry," Buffy smiled.

"Come in, we have dinner set for you," Willow said.

"Oh wow you guys, this is great, I could eat a cow," Dawn laughed.

"Dawn I think you ate three today, with all the stops we made," Xander laughed.

"Buffy, I like your dress. It makes you look pretty," Dawn complimented her.

"Yeah Buff, suits you," Xander smiled.

"And yours too Will; the glitter rocks."

"Yeah, Willow, blue, nice colour," Xander smiled as Dawn and Willow hugged. Dawn and Xander took off their coats.

"Ooh Dawnie, I have a little surprise for you," Buffy smiled

"Oh, really. Where?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Just in there." Buffy pushed Dawn into the lounge softly. When Dawn saw, who it was, her mouth dropped open and her heart filled with some sort of feeling but she could not tell what. She went numb.

"Oh my God!" she squealed.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn flung her head back as she squealed loudly and jumped around before her legs went weak but Spike ran up to her before she fell.

"Won't be having you doing that too pet." Spike said softly he pull her up in his arms and headed for the front door to give her some air.

"Oh poor Dawnie, I wonder what she will say when she comes around" say Willow with worried tinge to her voice.

"Well I gather either a big hug or big slap" Buffy laughed. Spike looked over to her.

"Ha, very funny, luv." he said sarcastically. Everyone just huddled around Dawn to see if she was okay.

After few minutes Dawn was beginning to come around. She rubbed her eyes.

"SPIKE!" was the first thing she said. Her eyes were just focusing when Buffy helped her up.

"Hey Bit, your awake." Spike said putting out his cigarette.

"OH MY GOD, your alive?" she said unsure if she was seeing things.

"Yeah pet, 'm back now, and not going anywhere for along time, I hope."

Dawn ran to him and knocked him off balance but she stopped him from falling by her arms around his waste.

"I missed you" tears threatened to stream down her face but Spike wiped them away with his thumb.

"I missed you to Bit. Missed you to." he said as he picked her up and span her around.

"And we will be having non of that poncy crying game, ok?" he laughed

"Yeah sure" she smiled and hugged him tightly "Just don't leave again ...ok?"

"Your wish is my command pet" he said putting her back down to the ground and Dawn stood beside him arms around each others waists.

"Right, how about some dinner?" Willow asked.

"I won't say no" Buffy said walking in the house.

"Me too." said Xander.

"Yeah I could do with some food now." Dawn said still amused by Spike.

"After you then pet?" Spike said happily. Dawn nodded and followed Xander inside then Spike walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You know what, I even missed the great poof as well, someone to tease you know." Spike said looking at Xander.

"Well, you wont be here much longer if you keep pushing it Captain Peroxide. You fit in Buffy's ash tray." Xander scorched.

"What, and have Buffy and the Bit hating you forever? I don't think you could." Spike threw back

"Okay guys calm it down. We're going to have a nice civil dinner okay? Or is that too much to ask?" Buffy slammed the table.

"Buffy, careful you'll break the china." Willow said shocked.

"Yeah sorry."

"Right, who wants food?" Willow asked in on a tray, the bowls of soup.

"Oh great, soup" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Hope you know Spike helped make it." Buffy laughed.

"Wow, then it must be good." Dawn smiled and went as red as Buffy's dress then looked down.

"Okay then, everyone sit." Willow ordered.

Spike pulled a chair out for Buffy and they both smiled at each other and he tucked it in after she had sat.

"Welcome luv." Spike smiled. Xander pushed Willow's chair in and was about to push Dawn's in when Spike had beaten him. Spike make a kissing shape with his lips and laughed before taking his seat next to Dawn. Willow Buffy And Xander were sat at the other side of the table. As they all tucked in to the soup.

"Hmm. This is delicious." Dawn spoke with her mouth full.

"He cooks better than Buffy." Dawn smiled spooning another in her mouth.

Buffy shot an evil look across the table at Dawn as they ate.

"What..."Dawn said. "It's true Buffy. Everything you make is either too black to see what it is or is burned tasting."

Xander and Willow looked at each other both trying not to laugh.

The first two dishes went down. A treat, first vegetable soup followed by stake and chips. After they had eaten that, Buffy had taken out the plates out and was in the process of washing them and getting the chocolate blamonge for desert when two big strong arms came around her waist.

"If you needed any help luv, you should have said something. You know I would have done anything for you." he whispered in her ears and nibbling at her neck. Buffy tilted her head back as she gave in, followed by low moan.

"Spike, stop. Not now. I have to get the dessert." she resisted.

"I thought I was dessert?" he smiled turning her around to face him.

"No you just the starter" Buffy teased.

"Oh really, then I can't wait till I get to the main course and the dessert" he said playing with a lock of her hair.

"I think I will take my main course now." he smiled locking eyes with hers.

"I think you will not" Buffy said. "We have guests."

"Stop me!" Spike said smashing his lips to hers. Buffy resisted and tried to push him away it was no use it was making her want him more touching his body. After a few minutes of tongue wrestling they broke apart at the doorbell ringing. Buffy quickly handed Spike the tray and made herself look presentable.

"But..." Spike was cut off by Buffy shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"Now go before I can't stop myself." Buffy smiled. Spike headed for the dining room as Dawn answered the door.

"Buffy." Dawn shouted. "It's for you. Someone tall, dark, and pale with sort of spiky hair."

_Ok who could that be, I don't know anyone with spi...Oh god. _Then it hit her. She walked to the front door and looked up.

"ANGEL?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Buffy, um, hi." Angel smiled. "Sorry to drop in on you like this but I think you'd like to know before it happens and it comes looking."

Buffy noticed he wasn't alone two people stalled back in the shadows she could not make anyone out but her Slayer senses told her that there were things there

"Okay, then I guess you better come in and tell your friends to wipe their feet" Buffy said as she walked back into the house

"Okay Gunn, Illyria… follow me." Angel headed into Buffy's home followed by Gunn and Illyria.

(Meanwhile)

Spike could sense that it was him.

"The bloody great poof has come looking for me!" 

"Hey I'm going up stairs for awhile. I guess you can eat without me." Spike said low and dry. No one except Dawn heard him. They were to busy eating their desserts. Dawn nodded and Spike went upstairs slyly so no one would see. Fast and slow like a ninja. As they Buffy got to the table closely followed by Angel and his two comrades.

"Hey guys, we have some sort of problem ……nothing new there and we have company as you can see. Angel and his friends have come to tell us all"

Dawn's eyes popped out her head when she saw Illyria.

"Angel…why is she blue" Dawn asked. The dessert fell back in the bowl from her spoon.

"Well, you won't know, but Willow you remember Fred?"

Willow nodded.

"Well, she passed away sadly awhile ago and Illyria took over her body changing her blue and so you see, that's why."

"What kind of demon is she?" Willow asked.

"I am not a demon foolish witch." Illyria shot a look at Willow.

"Illyria is a God." Angel said and Xander nearly died of the word God.

"You mean God like Glory God?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Is she evil?" Buffy asked.

"No, she's a big help to us." Angel said.

"But you don't want to get on the wrong side of her. Believe me." Angel laughed.

Illyria ignored him and walked up to Buffy.

"So we meet at last Slayer, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Illyria tilted her head.

"Nice to mean you Illyria." Buffy faked a smile. Angel stepped forward.

"This is Gunn, Charles Gunn" Gunn smiled at Buffy.

"He's human, and he works with me to help fight evil he was in a gang and he's fighting demons and anything else hell throws at us." Angel spoke rushed.

"Nice to meet you Gunn." Buffy smiled, this time it was a real one.

"Great to meet you too Buffy!" He returned her smile.

Xander butted in.

"So now that we all know who we are, why exactly are you here?"

"I'm going to tell you. Now just sit down!" Angel looked angry.

"Shall I tear the mortal flesh from his bones?" Illyria asked

"NO!" everyone showed and Illyria stepped back.

"Well you know after the first came?"

"Yeah" Buffy replied.

"Well Spike came back a few days when you sent the amulet back to me. He came back as a ghost and we made him solid."

"Oh yeah" Buffy tried to seem shocked.

"He said he was going to come back to you eventually, but I guess he's too messed up to do that isn't he? And now he has the reaper and a Goddess named Yurei-Heian, the Death Goddess after him and we need to find him because if we don't the world will become somewhere, where you think you'd prefer to be in hell." Angel said

"Okay, fine, I will get him."

Angel looked confused.

"What do you mean fine? This is not fine Buffy. We need to find Spike and he's not around here so you have to start lo….." he was cut off by Buffy whispering to Dawn.

"Buffy are you even listening?"

"Um, yeah sorry. You were saying the world will end if we don't find him. Yeah, we get the point. I'll be two seconds."

"Buffy what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting Spike. He's up stairs or so Dawn says."

Buffy moved across the room to the bottom of the staircase.

"SPIKE!"

No answer

"SPIKE I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO DON'T IGNOR ME." Buffy went up the stairs.

"Spike?"

It was quiet. She walked in her room to find Spike sat on her bed looking at the floor twiddling his thumbs.

"Spike, I shouted for you. Why didn't you come down?" Buffy asked as she approached him.

"Because I know the poncy boy is here for me and I'm not leaving you alone again because I am meant to die and the Reaper and the Goddess are looking for me and sooner or later I'm going to get caught and sent back to hell where I belong and I don't want to go and leave you and the little Bit on your own like I did before. I promised you I wouldn't leave you ever again Buffy luv and I'm going to keep that promise you hear me? I'm not leaving you to go back into some hell dimension and never see you again and god knows what will happen to you if I go. What state you will be in. Buffy, listen luv, I'm not leaving with him or anyone unless you want me to ok?" Spike said his tone angering and softening with each sentence and Buffy was touched.

"Spike I …. I don't want you to go. I won't let Angel or them stupid Goddess and the Reaper dude take you away from me ok. I promise you that I need you around in my life." Buffy knelt down and lifted Spike's face to meet her eyes with his.

"Do you understand Spike? You're not going. They will have to go thr.ough me and Dawnie first." Buffy said and she sent a hope of joy in Spike's unbeating heart.

"Thank you Buffy." Spike smiled.

"No Spike, thank you for coming back." Buffy kissed Spike on his cool lips softly and then stood up and held out her hand.

"You coming?" Buffy asked. Spike took her hand and smiled at her for what she had just done.

"I really appreciate this Buffy." He smiled.

"Its ok really. I believe in you, I always have and I won't stop for anyone ok. Now let's go see what else Angel has to say huh?"

"Yeah luv lets go."


	12. Chapter 12

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Buffy smiled at Spike.

"Don't worry I won't let them take you away from us ok?" Buffy said softly. Spike nodded.

"Thanks pet. That means a lot."

Buffy walked in the room where Angel and the rest of his gang and the Scooby's were waiting.

"See I told you." Buffy said. Spike hesitated before walking in.

"Hey Peaches, Tall, Dark, and Blue, and Charlie boy." Spike spoke.

" Don't hey me SPIKE, Why haven't you been in touch? Why did you leave without telling us? Now you have mega pissed off goddess and Death itself after you! Do you know that when and if they find you they will make you pay before killing you and now Illyria is a goddess. She has agreed to help us protect you. But she can't hold up for much. After all, death and another goddess will be a handful!" Angel spat.

"So…you came here to tell me that. You're going to bloody well leave now, am I right!" Spike replied in the same tone.

"Wrong foolish half-breed." Illyria spoke walking towards Spike.

"We're here to take you back to LA with us and now you either coming or you die. But if you don't come I will guess Illyria will have to make you tag along." Angel said smirking.

"Over my dead body and the kind that doesn't come back" Buffy said anger growing in her voice.

"That could be arranged pathetic careless Slayer." Illyria said.

"Oh really, what will you do? Turn me blue or make me ware a leather costume? Come on, really?"

"I could kill you in a snap of my fingers Slayer. You maybe be strong but you're still a lower being which I could easily annihilate." Illyria getting more worked up by the moment as was Buffy too.

"Buffy, it's true. We all nearly got killed by her when we first met." Angel spoke.

"Well you can't take Spike."

"But Buffy, you don't understand what we have done to keep Spike safe back in LA. We have got everything he could ever need."

"Look Buffy, if this mean's that I have to go and if I don't there won't even be a world to live in, never mind me being here. I will stay in touch, I promise. I know I said I wouldn't leave but I'd rather have you safe and alive than put you and the little Bit at a risk because of me. I cant let that happen and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go." Spike said softly as Buffy looked in shock.

"But ….Spike." Buffy said still refusing to let this happen.

"Please Buffy, luv please don't make this harder for me. I have to do what's right for probably the final time in my unlife."

Buffy filled with tears as Dawn ran up to her and they both hugged. Dawn started to cry as well, he had only been there for a few hours and Dawn was just getting adjusted to him.

"Spike, please don't go. You can't go……… you can't come into my life again after months of me waiting for you and then go again." Dawn cried.

"Dawn, look pet, I know the Slayer will look after you. And I'll only be in LA. I promise you I'll call. Anything to try and even begin to make up for having to leave you all over again." Spike said dropping his gaze he couldn't look in Dawn's eyes. It was too hard to see the loss he knew he would see in them.

"Spike you can't go." Buffy said tears welling in her eyes.

"You only just came here and now your going. NO! I won't let you go."

"Too late luv. I have made my mind up." Spike said heading for the door. Dawn and Buffy hugged as they watched him put on his duster.

"Right guess we will be on our way then, Peaches." Spike said.

"Yeah Buffy, we're going." Angel said.

Spike came over to give Buffy a hug but she refused it.

"Buffy am _so_ sorry, but I have to. For you, for the Bit, for the world." Spike said as he could seen the pain in Buffy's eyes.

"Buffy I'm going."

"AND SO AM I!" Buffy said.


	13. Chapter 13

"YOU'RE WHAT?" everyone shouted at once.

"Buffy, You can't come. You have to stay here. You're the Slayer." Spike spoke disbelieving.

"EXACTLY." said Buffy. "I'm the slayer so I can help and plus I want to, and you will have an extra pair of hands and some super strength as well."

"Well I don't see what's wrong with Buffy wanting to protect Spike with us. I mean if she wants to?" Gunn said taking Buffy's side.

"The Slayer is not wrong, we could use her help indeed." Illyria said in the monotone.

"Yeah so why don't you just let me come?"

"Who will patrol when your not here?" Angel asked.

Willow butted in.

"We will. We have done it before and I'm very powerful. A few vamps and demons here and there shouldn't be to bad I guess."

Buffy smiled at Willow and mouthed the words 'Thank you' to her behind Angel's back.

"See, I told you everything will be ok here. My best friends will take care of it." Buffy said.

"Well, I guess if you want to, we could use your help Buffy and plus you can take up all the house hold choirs of looking after Spike." Angel joked. "He can be quite messy"

"Oh and your Mary Poppins you great poof. Yeah your all neat and tidy." Spike shot at Angel.

"'M not a bloody baby, Buffy knows that don't you pet?"

"Well...I…uh…" Buffy tried to avoid the question by turning her head.

"SLAYER! YOU SAID THAT AM NO BOTHER HERE!"

"Spike its not that. It's just you leave stuff lying around all over and you don't think twice on how to pick it up. This morning I had to pick a towel up that was all crusty ….but it seemed clean apart from something gooey on it which looked like jelly or something." Buffy said.

_Believe me you wouldn't like to know what I used that towel for so don't. What I do on a night when I'm all alone and you tease me, there's nothing else for me to do but to think of you. _Spike thought.

"Yeah well …….I …uh … Don't know how it got like that pet." Spike said while rubbing the back of his neck. If vampires could blush, he would be as red as a tomato now.

"Yeah well forget it, okay. At least you will be doing it at Angel's and not leaving the mess around here." Buffy smiled teasing Spike.

"So is it agreed then? Can I come?"

"I guess so" Angel said unsure.

"Well give me 5 minutes to pack." Buffy said heading to the stairs and leaving everyone there.

"So…" Xander said trying to start a conversation with one of the people he greatly disliked. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Well……." Angel began.

Buffy was just packing the last few things into her bag when she felt two cool strong arms around her waste followed by a whisper.

"Thank you, pet" Spike whispered into her ear which made her jump.

"For what?" Buffy asked packing a few top's in to her bag.

"For not letting me go alone….not wanting me to go…. And I wanted to let you know I really appreciate it. What your doing for me now, luv I don't know what to say but thank you with all my dead unbeating heart." Spike smiled as she turned around in his arms to face him.

"So, can you let go so I can finish packing?" Buffy asked teasing Spike and they both knew it.

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want you to stay in my arms and never let go." Spike said teasing her back.

"Please Spike, get over your self, or get a girl."

"Thought I did pet?" he said cocking his head to one side and raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"What you do? But you have only been back…oh" Buffy finally worked it out.

"I mean you, pet" he said holding her closer and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear and he stroked her face with the back of his hand making her close her eyes and lean in to it. Buffy gasped because of what Spike was doing. Making her feel like she wanted him, but she had to go with him soon so she wouldn't let it happen. Spike leaned down to try and kiss her but Buffy opened her eyes, gasped, and pushed Spike away.

"Spike, I'm sorry, I can't. Angel is waiting for us downstairs and once I start I don't think I could stop or wouldn't want to" Buffy look deep in to his eyes. Her eyes bore into him and he couldn't face it. He dropped his gaze along with his head. Spike just stayed silent and Buffy went back to packing the rest of her clothes. When she was finished, she zipped up her bag and walked over to Spike, grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Spike don't feel bad. That's not how I want you to feel. I want you to be happy and plus we can do this when we haven't got company and we're alone and we're safe. I'm not trying to avoid this I'm just not ready properly yet but when I am you will know ok?" Buffy spoke softly taking in Spike's expression as he nodded. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before he looked at her and she picked up her bag and walked to the door.

"So……Buffy I still have a chance with you?"

"You always did, I just wouldn't give myself a chance" she said.

"You ready?" she smiled and held out her hand and Spike took it.

"Been ready since the poofter came, luv" he smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

When they got downstairs, Angel, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Illyria and Gunn were waiting.

"Hey, Buffy you're ready?" Willow said smiling

"Yeah guess so."

Xander walked over and give Buffy a hug.

"We will take care of Dawn. Don't worry. Be sure to call ok?"

Buffy hugged Xander back.

"I will try to call most days."

Willow walked to her next, Buffy held out her arms and Willow and held out hers and they both hugged.

"Take care Buffy, were here if you need us ok…and we will patrol every night and make sure Dawn is well looked after and make sure she goes to school." Willow said pulling back from the hug.

"And please make sure she does her homework before she goes out and no later than 10:30 ok?"

Dawn nodded as she walked over to Buffy and hugged her close and whispered,

"Does this mean I can borrow you clothes?"

"Dawn I'll be gone, but I'm not dead. But yeah, you can use them. But you rip them and you'll pay and I mean it. With a sharp peace of wood." Buffy smiled.

"I'll miss you Buffy and I want to know if you see any cute boys for me ok?"

"Yeah sure Dawnie, whatever." Buffy rolled her eyes and let go of Dawn.

"Okay then. I'll call you as soon as I get there ok?"

"Yeah, ok then Buffy." Willow smiled and they all walked to the front door.

"Bye" everyone shouted and waved to Buffy as she got in the van, opened the window, smiled, and waved back.

"You ready Buffy?" Angel asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she spoke back as they drove off in to the night.

In the van, Spike sat next to Buffy in the back while Illyria and Gunn were in the front with Angel. Spike slid closer and grabbed Buffy's hands in his.

"Buffy, look, I'm sorry about earlier in your room, but I just want you to know that I love you more than I ever did before, that's it, and I still can't believe that you're coming with me to protect me pet, and once again I thank you."

He took Buffy's hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed the back of it softly.

"Thank you, luv" he smiled.

"You're welcome Spike. I don't want to rush and get hurt that's all. And I don't want to hurt you like I did. I just…" Spike butted in.

"Slayer look, you don't have to explain you're self to me, I know stand although I want you so bad waiting longer will make me want you even more if that is possible" he smiled. "But I don't want us to hurt each other as we did before. I want to start fresh be, the ponce William was, and with a bit of ol' Spike in the mixture." he then produced his trademark smile and the slant of his head.


	15. Chapter 15

When they arrived in LA Buffy was amazed at the mansion Angel had moved into since the last time she was here. Angel walked in closely followed by Gunn and Illyria.

"Welcome to Angel Investigations" he said with a smile.

"Yeah whatever Peaches." Spike said coming in to the house carrying Buffy's bags.

"Wow." Buffy said as she entered. "Angel, this is fantastic, when did you get it?"

"About 2 years ago, so I guess you like it?" he replied.

"Of course I like it." Her eyes moving around the chandelier and the swirling staircases and the pictures hung on the wall. The marble floor, it looked very expensive and had a homey feel to it.

"I'm going to train some more. All that lazing around doing nothing has got me bored." said Illyria walking off to the training area.

"Yeah Angel, I'm gunna catch a few hours sleep of. I'm kind of beat from all the travelling. That ok with you?" Gunn asked. Angel nodded.

"Yeah, fine. I'm gunna go watch TV, make yourselves at home." he said walking over to a desk and picking up two room key cards.

"Your door numbers are on the key card. Should be easy to find, just go up the stairs, turn to your left and go along the corridor then you should find the rooms." he said handing both Buffy and Spike two different room key which made Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Um Peaches, I think we…" Spike was about to finish line but Buffy nudged him.

"We'll be fine." she finished grabbing both key card and dragging Spike along with her.

"Slayer, what the sodding hell do you think your doing!" Spike sounded angry.

"Saving your ass from Angel's foot. That's what I'm doing you dummy." She smiled. Spike still didn't know what she was on about.

"You know what I mean right?"

"Um no, luv, no bloody idea at all."

"Angel! Angel has no idea about us, and its going to be that way till we tell him." Buffy said walking up the stairs.

"Well he did, but I guess not now. When I came to Angel's when I died, I told him, but now I guess he thinks we're just friends."

"Oh right then." Buffy said feeling stupid. When they got to their rooms, Spike helped Buffy in with her bags and stood there for a moment before deciding to leave.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, luv?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just to look for the kitchen, get some blood then probably go to sleep" he said opening the door.

"Oh, ok"

"You need anything."

"Um… just some water please." she asked.

"Whatever the lady wants." Spike said walking out of the room and leaving Buffy to unpack the rest of her clothes while he headed out. When Spike got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Angel lying on the sofa watching the huge TV screen.

"Nice TV you got their, Peaches."

"What, oh right uh thanks. You need anything?"

"Blood, you don't happen to have any around do you?"

"Yeah in the kitchen, down the hall and the double doors on the left." he said pointing to the hallway.

"Thanks" Spike said walking off. Angel was amazed he was actually 'THANKED' by the one person who hated him with vengeance. Angel was gob smacked as he got comfortable again on the sofa and started to flick though the channels. When Spike got to the kitchen his eyes came to meet a very huge kitchen with great big silver appliances and 2 huge fridges.

"Bloody hell" Spike said heading for the fridge. He opened the first one to find it full of food for humans which looked nice to him but he knew that he needed blood to fill him. Then he walked over to the other fridge and his eyes nearly popped out when he opened it was full of packets of blood. Spike could feel himself drooling and he closed his mouth, picked up a sachet, pulled open the top, found a cup in the endless amounts of cupboards, put it in the microwave, grabbed a glass from the side, filled it with ice, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, poured it in the glass, and waited for the microwave to DING! A fter about a minute he pulled the cup out of the microwave and took a sip of his warmed blood and felt the stomach settle slightly to the warmth of it.

"Bloody good stuff this is" he said taking another mouthful of it. Then he left the kitchen carrying his own mug of blood and Buffy's glass of iced water and headed for Buffy's room. He walked past angel

"I'm heading off to bed now, so see you in the morning yeah?"

"Yeah ok, night." Angel said not moving, to amused with the TV. Spike just chuckled and walked up the stairs and along the hall to Buffy's room. He had to head butt the door because his hands and were full.

"Buffy it's me can I come in?"

"Yeah" she said opening the door in her night gown and smiling.

"Well don't just stand there, come in" she said and Spike slowly walked in admiring how amazing she looked just in her clothes to sleep in.

"I-I …uh, got your water you asked for, luv." he said handing it out to her as he took another swig of his blood.

"Thanks" she said holding the glass after she took a sip.

"Well I guess I should be going then, luv. Night slayer" he smiled and headed for the door when Buffy's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Spike?"

"Yeah pet?"

"Would you like to stay here for a while cause I don't want to be alone tonight, please?"

Spike chocked on a mouthful of his blood.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, luv just a bit of a shock is all."

"I'm sorry, Spike. I should have never of asked. It was stupid of me." Buffy said dropping her head turning and walking away and pulling back the sheets when she felt his warm touch from the mug on her right shoulder and it made her shudder.

"Of course I'll stay love why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said.

"Thanks, but you don't have to stay all night, just until I fall asleep.

"

"Okay kitten" he said as they both layer on the double bed. Buffy rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body and her arms around him as well.

"Get some sleep okay?" he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. Goodnight, Spike.

"

"Night, pet" he said as he watched her start to dose off.


	16. Chapter 16

2 hours went past so quickly he thought looking at the clock. Having the Slayer wrapped up next to him while he admired her sleeping, the way she looked when the moonlight skimmed her face, she looked like and angel, his angel. He watched her breath and mumble pointless words that made him smile. The way she held him with her own arms, it was fantastic to finally feel this again like he did before he died. Then he slowly let go of the Slayer and tucking her in, he kissed her fore head.

"Goodnight luv, see you in the morning." he whispered to her as he folded a strand of hair behind her ear. He took one last look at her before he left and headed to his own room for the rest of the night and before he knew if his thought of what had just happened made him smile and sent him off to sleep to have more wonderful dream about his Slayer, his Buffy.

'_Spike was chained and hung above red hot flames as they scorched his skin making him cry out in pain and through all the darkness there she was, Buffy_

_Buffy was trying to run to him but she couldn't get to him._

"_Spike don't worry I'm coming!" she yelled at the top of her voice._

"_Buffy, luv, please help me." he said as his head dropped. Buffy was running flat out but was not even moving. She watched in terror as Glory came out with a stake and held it to his chest. Buffy screamed,_

"_GLORY LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BITCH!"_

"_Oh and what are you gunna do, slay me?" she laughed before plunging the stake in to Spike's heart and Buffy hit the ground screaming his name as he looked into her eyes. As he turned to just slowly whispering,_

"_Buffy, I love you." before he closed his eyes and drifted away. Buffy screamed Spikes name as his ashes lay on the ground before Glory stood on them.  
_

It was then Buffy awoke in a cold sweet. She flung her body up, gasping and she quickly moved off her bed rubbing her eyes when it clicked into place.

"Spike!" Buffy gasped. He wasn't there. So getting up, putting on her night gown and heading out of her room she slowly clicked the door shut and crept along the hallway to Spike's room. She slowly opened the door and saw him sleeping and sighed.

"Thank god" she said closing the door when she got in his room, walked over to where he laid, grabbed a chair, pulling it close and sat on it looking at Spike. Admiring his facial features, his chiselled cheek bones, his nose and his cold lips. He turned in his sleep, dreaming.

"Oh Buffy, that's it. Just like that. Right there." he moaned. Buffy opened her mouth and was shocked by the words he was saying, but then smiled at what he was dreaming about. She sighed, took hold of his hand, held it, and rubbed the back of his hand with her other hand. After a few moments he turned to face her and then she just watched him. Then as he felt his hand being touched and his eyes flew open. He gasped in shocked horror at first but then calmed down to see it was Buffy.

"Hey" she said smiling at him.

"Hello luv" he returned her smiled.

"Uh, what are you doing here" he looked down at where their hands joined.

"I had a bad dream and I came to see if you were ok cause when I woke up you weren't there and I thought my dream was true for a moment, but I came to check that you were in your room."

"So what was your dream about?" he asked looking up at her.

"Well," she begun. "Glory was in a cave and you were chained up.

"

"Oh I like the sound of that luv." he joked.

"Well I hope you like the rest." she said.

"Carry on then."

"I was trying to get to you because you had fire burning your skin, but when I tried to run to you to help, I wouldn't move. My legs were moving but I wasn't moving forward, then I warned Glory to stay back and leave you alone." she said looking down.

"Yeah, then what happened?"

"Then she just said how can I stop her and brought the stake up to your chest and dug it in."

"And I screamed"

"Woo really?"

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Then as you were going you told me you loved me, then you closed your eyes and then your were gone."

"Oh, so some pretty bad dream then huh, pet?" he said smiling.

"That's why I'm here to see if you're ok."

"Well am fine."

"Yeah I can see that." She rolled her eyes.

"I just didn't want to be alone, that's all." she admitted.

"Well I'm here, pet. Nothing can hurt you now." Spike said softly as he laid his other hand on top of hers.

"I better go, you need your sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you." she said pulling away. She crossed her arms and walked to the door.

"Buffy, you can stay here if it will make you feel any better?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Why would I say no for you to be near me? I love you Buffy, so why would I want to make you feel hurt. I want to take away all of your fears and big bads away so you can be happy for once in your life"

"I am"

"You are?" he asked not understanding her.

"Yeah you're here alive, well, undead here with me, I've never been this happy in a long while Spike. And you brought this happiness to me when you came back to me."

"Wow, luv really?" he asked touched by her words.

"Yeah Spike, and I mean it."

Spike held out his hand.

"Come 'ere pet" he said happily. Buffy took his hand in a second and he embraced her tightly.

"You've made me the happiest thing undead on earth, pet."

"You're not a thing, Spike. You may not be human but your not a thing." she said as they laid down together on the bed and Spike just pulled her even closer to him, wrapping her around his body and his around hers.

"Thank you Spike"

"For what" he asked.

"Being here."

"Wouldn't want be anywhere else right now." They both sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep, held tightly together in their own embraces and in their own little world where they were one.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Buffy work up entwined around Spike's body, both clinging to each other. Buffy looked at him as he groaned as he lost the touch of Buffy. He could feel her leaving him in his sleep, which woke him up and he stared blankly at Buffy letting his eyes adjust.

"Mornin' luv." he smiled and got up.

"Hey," she smiled "You sleep well?"

"Even better with you here with me." He smiled back.

"You?"

"I feel better. I stayed here with you. Thank You."

"Didn't do it for comfort luv. Did it because I crave to be next to you, feel you, touch you. I love every part of you Buffy." he said finally. Buffy smiled.

"I'm gunna go take a shower, ok? Then I'll make everyone breakfast ok."

"Yea' luv fine don't be too long I'll miss you" he teased her.

"Thought you did. That's why you groaned and woke up?"

Spike tried to hide is face but it was no good.

"Okay, pet you got me there, I do" he said as he left the room.

"See you down stairs ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be a few minutes, ok."

"Take as long as you need, pet."

"Don't say that. I'll be in all day." Buffy laughed and headed for the bath room. And Spike headed down stairs

When Buffy arrived downstairs she went in the kitchen to meet everyone. Spike, Angel, Illyria, and Gunn.

"Morning all." Buffy said as she walked in the room.

"Buffy! You have a nice shower?" Spike asked pouring her a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah" she smiled taking the glass Spike handed to her.

"Hey Buffy, you sleep well?" Angel asked making Buffy blush as Spike looked at her and raised and eyebrow.

"…Um yeah sure did" and she smiled at Spike.

"Morning Buffy. You said you were making breakfast? You mind making some for us as well? We're all useless" Gunn said and Spike laughed.

"Just like me then huh?" Buffy said which made Spike look at her and tilt his head.

"Well the food you did before was bloody amazing, pet" he complimented her.

"Thanks but it was mainly Willow, but I helped, and I don't see why I can't cook like her. I'll try ok?

"A Slayer that cannot cook food, how did you ever survive this long lower being?"

Buffy laughed as they all said,

"FASTFOOD!"

Buffy got some eggs, bacon, and sausages from the fridge and put the pan on low and began to cook them.


	18. Chapter 18

After about 15 minutes Buffy called out,

"Hey Breakfast is served!"

Everyone except Illyria came scrambling in. She just walked. The table was set all nice and posh and on it was the most exquisite food they had ever seen. Nothing burned or over cooked. All nicely done to the right amount and 2 glasses of blood for Spike and Angel, some orange juice for her and Gunn, and an empty glass for Illyria. She didn't know if she ate or drank.

"Does Illyria eat or drink"

"I do not require nutrition, like you mortals and half breeds."

"Okay then.

"

"I'm going to train. I want to kill something soon. I need to indulge in more violence." Illyria said leaving. Everyone else dug in and complimented Buffy on how her food tasted.

"Best I've tasted ever, luv." Spike said gulping down the rest of the blood in his glass.

"Buffy I'm surprised, Angel ate it." looking at his plate empty.

"Haven't had food in while, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I'll clear up Buffy. Angel has something to show you and Spike. Where you will be staying like we said…underground." said Gunn picking up the plates and heading for the sink to wash them as Buffy, Angel, and Spike all left the dinner table to a door in the basement. Angel typed in a number and they all walked in.

"Ok Bad times feeling coming back." Buffy said.

"Its ok, nothing down here will hurt you." Angel said as the got into the lift. When they got to the bottom the doors opened.

"Are you ready?"

Buffy smiled.

"Let's go" she said grabbing Spikes hand and heading in through the doors.

Buffy gasped when she got in to see it was like an underground apartment all clean, sparkly, and safe.

"Wow, this is where we're staying?" Buffy asked.

"Spike yes, you no!" Angel said.

"I'm not leaving Spike. I said I'm staying with him to protect him and I'm going to do just that." she said giving Spike's hand a quick squeeze behind her back before letting go.

"Well ok then, but you must protect him at all costs down here ok?"

"Yeah, like I said, I would, just as long there is food, blood, TV and a phone line I'm ok" Buffy smiled.

"There's even cable cause I know Spike likes his TV and it will keep him out of my way and safe down here." Angel replied and he got a look of death from Spike.

"Thanks Angel" she gave him a smile.

"Well I'll leave you to check out while I check that Illyria hasn't destroyed the whole place."

Angel turn to leave but then he remembered.

"There's an emergency exit behind the book case if you need to use it, it leads to the sewers and here's the keys and the card to get in. And this is a key for the lift so you can get down here. Right that's it. I'll be going." he walked in the elevator.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again." Buffy said.

"You're welcome. See you soon. We're on speed dial one if you need anything at all, ok?"

"Bye Angel."

"Bye Buffy. Spike."

Spike nodded as he closed the door and pushed the button to go up. Buffy turned to Spike.

"Well, this is nice, I'm going to go ring Dawn ok. See if they're all alright."

"Yeah I'm going to watch TV luv."

Spike headed to the sofa and Buffy walked to the phone on the wall and sat on the sofa at the other side of the room with her back to Spike and she dialled the number. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dawnie it's me!"

"Buffy are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

"You get there ok?"

"Yeah me and Spike have out own secret lair underground and its amazing. You should see it. We have cable and everything."

"So how's everyone back home?"

"Ok. Xander's just gone for pizza and me, Willow have been talking and we went out last night to the Bronze. We had fun and we're just about to watch another DVD the Grudge I think it's called."

"Yeah, that's good. That one made me jump a bit."

"Thanks for the warning."

"It's okay. Is Willow there?"

"Yeah. I'll get her."

"Ok."

Buffy heard a crackling sound of Dawn putting the phone on the side, shout for Willow and Dawn saying Buffy is on the phone followed by foot steps.

"Hey Buffy you ok?"

"Yeah, fine Will. How about you?"

"Yeah fine, thanks."

"I rang you to let you know I'm ok and ask if everyone is ok, and what about Dawn, has she been a pest or anything?"

"Nope she's been like a normal teen acts. We're having pizza soon and we're going to watch some movies. Me, Dawnie, and Xander."

"Sounds good. I'm just going to grab some food and watch TV with Spike."

"How is he?"

"He's fine, but last night we were together and he held me while I slept, then I had a dream where Spike was killed by Glory, I woke up and I panicked cause he wasn't there so I got up to check if he was around and he was in his bed dreaming about me. I think it sounded like he was having fun though." Buffy laughed. Over the other side of the room Spike listened to the conversation with his enhanced hearing. It was perfectly clear what she had said and Spike remember his dream as he thought _Buffy heard me when I was dreaming about her being mine with me and her together in the romance that filled us both. DAMN! Why do I have to be so stupid and dream about her?_

Buffy back on the phone was just finishing off the conversation about Spike.

"And then I sat at his side and grabbed his hand. Then after a while he woke up and saw me and after awhile we fell asleep together cause I didn't want to be alone after the dream. I was actually scared about Spikes safety, and that must mean something Willow. I want to tell him that _'I love him he thought_' I heard is dream and ask him what it was about, but I don't know how to go about it." she said with a slight whisper in her voice but to no avail because Spike still heard of course.

"Well the best way to be is just go up to him and I ask him. Get straight to the point I guess." Willow replied thoughtfully.

"I guess so. Well I'll ring you tomorrow, ok Willow, and tell you how things went, ok?"

"Okay Buffy. Take care, bye."

"You to Willow."

As the girls said their goodbyes, Spike got off the sofa and crept up on Buffy. '_Straight to the point huh?'_ he went slow so Buffy wouldn't detect him then as Buffy put the phone back on the stand Spike crept a little bit more and when she leaned back over he went down and nibbled at her neck licking it and biting her skin softly and Buffy moaned in surprise.

"Spike what are you doing?"

"Getting straight to the point pet" he smiled in her neck.

"Wait Spike stop, I want to ask you something." the last words were mumbled as she tired to keep back a moan.

"Yeah luv, what's that?"

"Last night when I came in your room?"

"Yeah?"

"Where you dreaming………about me?" she asked shyly but getting to the point with no other questions asked. Spike pulled back and looked at her in awe when he gave her his answer when his sealed his lips with hers.

"What to you think?"

"You tell me" she said in between breathless kisses.

"Buffy, I love you".

"Spike I want to, but I don't know if I can under Angel's nose and what if these God's get you and take you away from me?"

"I thought you wouldn't let that happen pet." Spike pouted.

"I'll protect you will my life." and Buffy got hold of his pouted lip and nibbled it and turned into another breathtaking passionate kiss that they both ached for, all this time, this is all any of them wanted. And they wanted it to last forever.

"You know what, maybe we shouldn't." Buffy said and pulled back.

"Buffy…" Spike sighed. "No you've been putting it off for too long. It's now or never."

Spike's grip on her tightened, never wanting her to leave him and let 'NEVER' happen.

"Slayer ….what are you so scared of?" Spike asked and cocked his head to the side, his eyes searching hers for any sign but all he could see was her love for him but behind bars.

"Me." Buffy replied.

"Why?" Spike asked confused.

"Because, Spike I don't want to hurt you, not again. I'm-I'm scared of letting you in and both of us getting hurt again…I don't want to let you go again, but I don't want to ruin what we have by doing this." Buffy explained, which made Spike look at a new side of Buffy. She wasn't treating him like a monster, but as a man and that made him glow and have a sensual warmth flood his veins. But he understood where she was coming from.

"Buffy… you won't. Things are different now. I want this to work and I've been waiting and I want you with me now, we can be together forever Buffy, if you just open up to me and let me love you more than ever, see what I mean to you then if I mean nothing then you can tell me to go and I'll leave." as Spike spoke the last line, Buffy gasped and her eyes went wide.

"That's not what I want. Spike my feelings for you are stronger than ever, I just don't want you to know, so I wont hurt you again."

"Buffy, please…just let me in here, I promise I'll hold it gently and protect it I won't let anyone hurt it or any part of your amazing body." he said as he took hold of her hand and placed their hands on her heart. Then Spike took their hands off her chest and put it on his.

"If this was beating it would of exploded by now, pet. It would of broke my chest open like I said when I sung to you. I love you for what you are, not what people make you out to be. I'm love's bitch Buffy, I belong with you. I'm your slave pet, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my unlife taking care of you and the little Bit. I want to because I'm madly in love with you and I have been for years. I'd give you the world if it would make you happy, to make you smile. It makes me want to just bust with love for you, anything you need, luv just ask." Spike spoke from his soul and deeply within his unbeating heart. Buffy was trying to blind the tears that threatened to spill over. Then she swallowed hard.

"Spike…"

"Yeah luv?" he smiled taking her hand in his and looking deeply in her eyes.

"There's one thing I want."

"Anything, for you luv?"

She took her hand from his, placed it on his cheek, and ran her hand down his smooth, cool skin. Spike closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch and took in a sharp breath.

"You." she said and smiled and warmth filled them both.

"Oh, Buffy. Pet." Spike said moving closer, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. Buffy wrapped one arm around his back and one on his neck and played with his hair as the both hugged and they both had unshed tears in their eyes but they wouldn't let them fall.

"You have me luv, and you always will till it's the end of me."

"Don't say that." Buffy held him tighter.

"'m sorry luv, didn't mean to hit a soft spot." he responded by hugged her tighter too and kissing her neck.

"It's ok," she replied and rubbed his back. Gently making patterns in his back.

"I'm a little tired. Long day travelling. Spike do you want to go to sleep for awhile?" she asked as he lifted his head up and wiped his eyes so that Buffy wouldn't notice.

"I'd jump off a cliff if you asked me to, pet." he smiled making her giggle and that made him smile as he saw her beautiful smile that made them both glow.

"Ok then." Buffy held out her hand for Spike. He took it expecting to pull her up when she pulled him to her side.

"Watch it pet, there are plenty of Spike's to go around." he joked.

"Yeah, and I want you all to myself." Buffy replied pulling him close to her. Spike was at Buffy's side resting on his elbows watching her.

"You are amazing, Buffy" he looked her up and down from head to toe and stroked her shoulder with the back of his other hand.

"Yeah, so you've told me." she teased.

"Well, I'll keep saying it till you get sick and try to stake me." he smiled teasing her back.

"You know I'd never stake you …I'd get Xander to do it instead." she joked.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'd have to make you pay"

"How?"

"Like this!"

Spike smothered her in kisses and nibbled at her neck and she let out a tiny moan which Spike heard obviously and that made him more confident he was doing it right and he did it again with more passion and gentleness.

This all made Spike more turned on by every moan and whimper he heard making him want her that little bit more but he told himself '_Not yet she isn't ready. She will let you know dummy. You don__'t want this to go all wrong like it did before do you and just get hurt and be used'_

Spike knew his mind was right. When he stopped, he went back on his elbow.

"Wow I'd have to get Xander to do that more often."

"Well, luv I'd make it more different, I'd experiment, make it more to your taste or make you hate it." he snarled but laughed after.

"SPIKE!" Buffy pointed to the side of the room. Spike got worried as he turned his head.

"What luv? What's wrong?" he asked worried something was going to hurt Buffy, he was about to move when Buffy knocked him off his elbow and down on her in a blink of an eye and began to kiss him wildly and passionately.

"Syke.." she said smiling into the kiss.

"Bloody hell, women. You had me going there."

"Well I didn't know how to get you to kiss me."

"ASK?"

"Well I'm a Slayer. What's the point when I could do that?"

Spike let in to the kiss after Buffy tried to enter his mouth and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Next time. can you. just ask?" he said in between kisses.

"Well yeah ok. Now, shh. More kissing." she said pulling his head down and smashing her lips with his.

About 2 hours later, somewhere after the battling lips and tongues, they fell asleep on the sofa. Spike's arms wrapped protectively around _his_ Buffy and Buffy's head was half on Spike chest and under his arm pit and her one arm around his waste. Gunn came down quietly in the lift.

"SPIKE …BUFFY!" He saw them lying together on the couch. He sighed to have to break them apart and wake them up because they both had smiles on their faces and they seemed content. He shook them both.

"Buffy, Spike ….We have to leave NOW!"


	19. Chapter 19

Buffy jumped up.

"Why?" she said folding her arms.

"Because you both want survive, don't you?"

"Well yeah, bloody well we do." Spike said standing up.

"Well I suggest you go through the tunnel to safety till someone comes for you. OK?"

"You got it."

"Yeah we heard you Charlie boy."

Buffy and Spike got their coats and Gunn showed them the exit.

"Keep going till you come to your left, go down the pipe line through the grid till you come to three tunnels. Go through the left one then keep going till you get out then you should be on the outskirts of LA."

"Ok."

Buffy and Spike headed off with torches.

"So love this is where the fun begins I guess!"

(MEANWHILE)

Upstairs Angel and Illyria had their hands full with two demigods, which where sent to find Spike by the Gods.

"Illyria, be careful. They seem small but they're really powerful I'm guessing." Angel said with a swing of his sword the demigod easily moved away from.

"I am above these descendents, I will not be harmed by something I helped create." Illyria said sending one of the lower gods into a wall.

"How powerful are they?"

"Below me. Still they can destroy a mortal or half breed without warming up."

"Now you tell me."

Illyria paid no attention to Angel. She was having too much fun playing around with the demigods, throwing them around like pieces of paper.

"Can will kill them?"

"It is not necessary, but they can be destroyed. I would rather give them a message to their masters, when I have had my fun that is." Illyria said, sending a blue power bolt into one of the demigods, sending it smashing through a window. Illyria grabbed hold of the other demigod and pinned it to a wall and when it kicked her, she threw it out of the window with the other one.

"They will be back they can usually fly. They cannot die from mortal injuries."

As Angel got more weapons he looked at her.

"Well what can mortal weapons do then?"

"Cause them a great deal of pain and suffering."

"I'm okay with that then, I guess."

Then Gunn came up.

"There gone. I told them to keep going till we got in touch…whoa, what happened here, bomb go off?"

"Illyria and I have been trying to clear demons, well, these demigods off and Illyria had a little fun with them." Angel replied to Gunn's question.

(Back in the sewers)

Buffy kept quiet going down the pipe till Spike broke the silence.

"Wonder what's going on now pet, Peaches and tall, dark, and blue are probably having a great deal of fun killing, while we are walking in some dark and dank place that smells like a rotting bloody bin."

"Oh Spike, stop whining. Angel is trying to keep you safe. Would you rather be here, or be back in Angel's probably getting killed painfully, might I admit, by two god's who want your ass?" Buffy asked and Spike was caught a little off guard.

"Guess your right luv, well, at least something fun down here is me being with you, that's something to look up too." Spike said trying to make things a little more comfortable. Buffy just dropped her head not letting Spike see she had a huge smiled on her face and that she was blushing. Buffy changed the subject by pointing the torch down one of the two places to go.

"Look."

"Left one it is then luv.

"

"Kind of cool. This reminds me of being 5 again." Buffy sighed.

"But when you were 5 you weren't't protecting some vampire from gods that were after him after he died saving the world for the 5 year old girl he loved." Spike said with a chuckle.

"Like, ruining the moment much?" Buffy said giving Spike the look of death followed by her tongue sticking out.

"Indeed I do pet. Have been since I became a vampire." Spike said grabbing hold of Buffy by the waist, taking her tongue in his mouth and beginning to suck on it. Buffy tried to protest but he was to busy kissing her. The words were not leaving her mouth, he was there for a few seconds before she then gave in and the kiss became more passionate with every passing moment until they broke apart both gasping for air and Buffy thought this was funny since Spike didn't't need to breath at all.

"Am I that good?" Buffy asked breathlessly with a tinge of humour in her voice.

"Too good for me pet, the things you do to me I can't explain but all I can say is that I'm left wanting more even when I have you with me and I have what I need, I want more and more. This Buffy, is what I wanted us to be. Not like before, when it meant nothing to you and it made us hate and hurt each other. But now it's how I wanted it. Careful, loving, and trusting." Spike said as he got his unneeded breaths back. Buffy smiled as he gave her the thing she needed to hear.

"Well this was much unexpected, especially down here in the sewers."

"I wouldn't't care if it was in a skip full of sharp pieces of wood, if you were there, I'd be happy." Spike said as they walked on and he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him.

"Thought that we should be running and screaming because some evil is after us." Buffy said as they walked in a rhythm.

"Well I figured they would be a little distracted with captain forehead and big blue, to miss us too much." Spike laughed and Buffy giggled.


	20. Chapter 20

(Meanwhile)

Gunn got out an axe and span it around in his hand and Angel cleaned his sword. Illyria just stood there still and stiff as a board listening, sensing anything slightly odd outside then she felt them.

"Get ready there coming."

"Oh great." Gunn said as he and Angel took a step forward and took a fighting stance and held up their weapons.

"Let's give them hell!"

The two demigods flew in with a deafening screech, which sent Gunn and Angel on their knees holding their ears in pain. Gunn cried out,

"Illyria a little help here!"

Illyria tilted her head and grabbed hold of one of the demigods foot and threw it against a wall, stopping its screaming, then picked it up and threw it against the other sending them both crashing to the ground. Angel and Gunn got up and ran with his weapon to stab the evil as he did, Angel stood up and swung his sword cutting the chest of the demigods, then Illyria picked up them both by their throats and pined them against the wall.

"We may not be able to kill you, foolish demigods. I have a message for your masters. Tell them they will need a lot more to put me down and out, I will not let them succeed in what they are attempting to accomplish." Illyria said in her monotone voice. Then she let go off them and turned her back.

"Now go!" she ordered with a wave of her hand and the demigods didn't think twice about leaving. They flew out of the window to return to their master with a message from the mighty powerful god Illyria.

(MEANWHILE)

Buffy and Spike were nearing the exit to the tunnel as they could see the dim light outside. Buffy pointed.

"Look, we're nearly there." she said smiling, moving her head to try to get a better look while Spike was paying no attention to the exit, but he was closely monitoring Buffy's facial expressions. Her beautiful green eyes and the full, bouncy, glossy hair he took a loose lock of her hair and caressed it before putting it behind her ear and Buffy leaned in to the touch as they stood still and faced each other.

"Spike…I…" Buffy said and was about to finished before she dropped her head not wanting to make this any harder.

"Buffy…please luv…look at me. I have to tell you something." Spike said raising her chin and making her face him. He smiled at her frowning features.

"Before we leave, I need to tell you this because I don't know what I'm going to happen once we get outside."

Buffy then felt a pangs of guilt, fear, dread, confusion, and hope all at the same time.

"Tell me what?" she asked looking deeply in to his deep, icy blue pools that she was once again getting lost in. Spike took hold of her hand in his and give them a gentle squeeze. These next few word Buffy dread because she didn't know what he was going to say to her. Break her heart? Stand her up? She really didn't know. He cleared his throat.

"Buffy" he began. "I want to tell you that you mean the world to me, not just because of this, even though that helps." he said smiling. "It's because I love you, and I want to love you. I am loving you, you're the reason I'm here. We belong together Buffy. If it weren't for you I'd be in hell by now and you would not be here with me right now. Look what am trying to say is," he paused."Is that if I don't make it, I want you to carry on, be happy, you and the little Bit, don't forget me, I won't forget you pet. I want you to have this." He searched his pockets before pulling out two boxes, one larger than the other while Buffy was left speechless and tears welling in her eyes, admiring his face with such awe it was amazing that she had him still. He then opened the smaller box to present a gold ring, so beautiful, it had a diamond heart in the middle with the words _love and cherish _engraved on the band. "It was my mothers, she said give it to the women I love. It has taken me so many years to find that person, but now I have, it's you Buffy, you're the one, and I want you to have it." He searched her eyes for any reaction but he couldn't see it for the tears that had built up in them. Buffy then brought her hand to her mouth in shock. He was showing his love to her through a ring and it was the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. He then took her hand and pulled the ring out of the box, slid it on her middle finger and he smiled to her and she looked into his eyes as she saw the love he was giving out in waves.

"It's beautiful." she said. "Thanks you." Admiring it for a long moment before taking it off. "I'm sorry. But I can't accept this from you, Spike."

Spike's unbeating heart felt like it had been pulled out of his body and stamped on by a heard of elephants.

"Buffy..." Spike said his eyes wide in shock horror.

"Spike, you said this belongs to your mom, please keep it. I know it means so much to you." Buffy said as the tears still in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"That's why I want you to have it. You mean so much to me. I couldn't live without you Buffy. You're the life that flows though my dead being." Spike said filling up with his own tears of hurt.

"I could not accept this from you because it's going to hurt if you go, get taken away from me again and I couldn't bare it, so please keep it."

Buffy let the tears spill over and Spike was so bewildered by what Buffy had just said, but he understood then he took her into his embrace and they held each other and let their sorrows be washed away in the sea of tears. Spike hated to see Buffy like. It hurt him much more than the refusal of the ring. After a few moments Buffy pulled away.

"I'm sorry" she whispered hugging herself.

"It hurts pet, but I'll pull through just as long as you do."

"I'm sorry it hurt's. I hope you understand why I could not accept this gratitude of love." Buffy said looking at her feet.

"Yeah, luv I understand why. Just a bit of a shock is all" he answered.

"But." he said. "Say we pull through this, then would you accept this from me?"

Buffy smiled.

"Of course I would, I mean I love you, that's why it upset me to deny love from the person I care about so much."

Spike gave a nod and smiled.

"Well I hope you can take this. This is from me to you as a reminder."

He opened the other box and showed Buffy a locket in gold and platinum with roses on the front. Spike opened it to show three pictures Buffy, Dawn, and himself.

"Wow, Spike thank you so much."

"So you'll take it?"

"Yes Spike I'll take it."

"I've had this for awhile. You know, before I died in the cave. I bought it about a week before hand and I wanted to give you it to see if you would take it from me. It's not stolen or anything. I paid good money for this." he smiled taking it out of the box and Buffy lifted her hair up as he put it around her neck and fastened it.

"Thank you." they both said in union and they smiled. He then slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and pulled her back to him as he nibbled at her neck and she moaned. Buffy then quickly turned around in his arms and before he knew it his lips were brought to hers in a deep, passionate, thankful kiss. After a few minutes passed they broke apart, both gasping as the power of the kiss had them in its grasp. Spike then held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

Buffy took his hand and squeezed it tightly as they began to walk to the exit of the tunnel and out to the safety of the woods. Or so they thought!


	21. Chapter 21

When they arrived, as they got in to the woods it became extremely dark very quickly.

"Um pet, don't you think we should be getting out of here? It's getting kind of dark and this could go on for miles?" Spike asked as she turned her head to face him but kept on walking.

"Why, it's fun. Maybe we could find a cave, set a fire, and stay the night. It would be safe, I think well safer than W&H." Buffy replied sweetly with a smile.

"Well it's up to you luv, whatever you think is best." Spike said then he immediately stood still as Buffy kept on walking replying to his question.

Buffy looked to see why Spike wasn't replying, then she noticed he wasn't there with her. She looked back to see him standing there, eyes stalking out any sound he heard.

"Spike? What's up is there some……" Buffy was cut of by Spike raising his hand and stopping her.

"Thought I heard something luv" He whispered softly still listening out for any sound but none came so he shrugged his shoulders and began to walk back to Buffy as she began to walk away a bit nervous of what Spike had heard, then the shuffling was heard again. This time he knew he wasn't hearing things.

"Bu…" Spike was cut off by a creature jumping on him from behind and sealing his lips together with a liquid from it's finger. Then as Spike tried to mumble a cry for help, the creature hit his head on a tree, knocking him out and Buffy was completely oblivious to what was going on behind her when she again looked back nothing was there not even Spike. She panicked and shouted to him.

"SPIKE, WHERE ARE YOU? I'M NOT PLAYING AROUND NOT WITH TWO GODS AFTER YOU!"

After a few moments of nothing but silence, Buffy got worried.

"OK SPIKE, FUNS OVER, COME OUT. I'M NOT JOKING. I MEAN IT SPIKE!" Buffy shouted and heard shuffling and begun to run towards pulling out a stake. Ready, she ran past a few trees and she hit something hard, sending her flying.

"Watch it luv." He said getting up.

"Where have you been? I got worried." Buffy asked standing up.

"Oh, sorry kitten. I heard a noise and thought I'd check it out, didn't mean to alarm you." Spike smiled and took her hand.

"Come on let's get somewhere safe for the night. Somewhere warm and comfy huh?"

Buffy nodded

"Yeah, all that running has tired me out today." She replied not wanting to take the noise issue further.

"Yeah me too luv, I keep hearing things. Guess I'm tired too."

Buffy could tell there was something up, but she chose to forget about it. The sleep was taking its toll on her. She'd ask tomorrow. As they started walking, Spike looked back to the cave and smirked to himself.

"I'll be back for you later." he whispered under his unneeded breath.

"Mmm, you say something?" Buffy asked.

"No luv. It was just the lag taking over." he said smiling at her. As they walked for about 15 minutes through the woods and over to a small cave in the centre of the woods.

"Looks cosy." Spike joked as they walked in the cave, Buffy collected a few logs and placed them in a pile on the floor Buffy waved her hand and chanted,

"Ignis incede." And the wood began to burn.

"Never thought you could do that, pet."

"Well, all them years with Willow and you think I didn't learn anything?"

"Well, luv I didn't know you were in that stuff."

"Willow who is willow?" He whispered to himself while dropping his head so Buffy wouldn't hear.

"Guess you must be tired then huh?" Buffy smiled laying near the fire.

"Yeah luv" he said taking a seat near her.

"Will you hold me please? Just till I fall asleep?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Okay then luv." She rested her head on his lap and he stroked her hair.

'_Stupid Slayer is going to fall for this. Hope she is this easy to kill.'_ he thought to himself.


	22. Chapter 22

In the cave the real Spike/William the Bloody was chained up to the wall still knocked out and Buffy was left with that evil creature.

As Buffy dosed off into a deep sleep, the phoney Spike got up, put his duster over her, touched her face and walked out the cave silently not wanting to wake the Slayer.

As he arrived at the other side of the woods, he looked around before he went into the cave, the coast was clear, he walked in silently and stood over Spike. As he came around, the creature unsealed his lips.

"BUFFY!" where his first words but the creature laughed in his face.

"Shout all you want. Like she's going to hear you now." he said taking a step closer to Spike.

"But what to do with you? Hmmm so many ways to hurt you."

"Whatever you do to me I don't care. But you dare hurt my Buffy and I swear I'll….."

"You'll what? Rattle your chains at me? Actually, I was thinking about bringing her here to watch you die." he spat out in an evil tone.

"What have you done with Buffy? why isn't she here? Where is she, is she ok?" Spike asked with his eyes filled with dread of what could of happened to his beloved.

"Don't worry, the Slayer is fine, She's sleeping right now."

"What are you?" Spike asked turning his attention to his reflection looking back at him.

"Me?" he laughed. "I'm a demon."

"What kind?" Spiked asked as his inquisitive mind overtook him.

"Albarity to be precise." he spoke.

"Why haven't I heard of you before?" Spike asked paying close attention to it.

"Because you haven't seen me before, foolish vampire" he replied.

"You can change form?"

"Exactly, I can be anything I touch. I'm a shape shifter." he growled lowly.

"For Example" He said shaking his head am moving around Spike where he was chained up and he came back around to face him.

"I'm the Slayer, I can kick your ass. And why does she even love you?" he asked as he changed into Buffy.

"Buffy. You touched Buffy I swear, let me go. I'll get you, believe me you're a dead thing." Spike roared changing into his vamp features and pulling on the chains so hard that they cut his wrists, but they wouldn't break.

"No use. That isn't going to work." Buffy's voice come out from her body but he knew it wasn't her. She made him feel his spark inside, this thing just made him feel hatred and disgust.

"I have things after me and if you don't let me go they will kill anything in their paths in the way of me."

The demon laughed.

"Yeah, is that so? You must be kidding, you only want me to set you free so you can go to you precious Slayer and get her to kill me. But this isn't going to happen I'm stupid you know."

Spike shrugged.

"Well when they come, can't say I didn't warn you!" he shouted. At that moment the clouds came together and it started to rain, followed by thunder and lightening.

"Guess they're here." Spike said and got worried.

As a trail of water entered the cave, the fire went out and it woke Buffy.

"Spike?" she asked and looked around but he wasn't there. She got worried, put on his coat and headed outside in the rain retracing her steps with him as she saw something come down in the lighting strike and it walked into the cave. Buffy hurried dreading it was a god and they had found Spike in that cave it was entering. Buffy quickly, but stealthily stalked over to the other side of the cave and found a way in. Wringing wet, she kept quiet as she watched from a safe distance.

"Oh no." Spike saw it enter.

"Yeah whatever, you don't fool me." the demon said smiling and folding its arms. Then he walked around the corner, blue in colour and with a grey robe on.

"Finally I have found you, pathetic half-breed!" the god laughed walking forward.

"Um…"the demon become nervous. "What do you want?"

"I've come to claim what is mine."

"Yours? You must be mistaken cause, I captured him today and went in his place so no one would suspect."

It then all clicked in place. That's why Spike was acting weird it wasn't him, is was that demon.

"Oh, a Albarity, how cute. I haven't seen your kind for a while." he laughed.

"Yeah well, no point in changing the subject. He is mine."

"Do you really think you can stop me?"

Then Angel and his gang ran in the cave and Buffy watched in amazement at what was going in.

"No. But we can" Angel confirmed.

"Ha ha ha." the god laughed then the laugh went into a frown when he saw Illyria walk in calmly.

"Illyria, what are you doing here?" the god asked.

"I'm helping a friend in need."

"Angel" Spike was surprised by this.

"Got to get me out of these chains guys and watch out for Buffy there. It isn't her. It's the thing that put me here." Spike said with more strength knowing someone was here to help him.

"You'll have to fight us to get him." Angel took a step forward. Then Buffy jumped down from her ledge.

"Yeah you'll have to go through us first!"

As they got into a fighting stance, Spike glared at Buffy.

'_How long has she been there? And I haven't noticed her or felt her.'_ Spike thought. He noticed that her eyes were red and she had lines down her face.

"Buffy?" Spike asked more concerned about her than in his chained up vulnerable position.

"Are you ok?"

Buffy looked back and smiled at him.

"I think I should be asking you that question. I'm here to save you with everyone else Spike. So just as long as you're ok, then I am."

The God looked at Buffy then Spike and Buffy took a few protective steps back to guard Spike.

"This must be the Slayer. I've heard so much about, I pictured you to be a lot well, bigger." The God said as he looked down on them both.

"But do you really think you can stop me? You're a Slayer of vampires, not of gods. And yet your not slaying vampires, your saving them. Why do such a thing when it is your destiny to kill every last one of them?" The Dark God spat at her.

" Oh it's simple really." She paused looking up at the puzzled face of the god.

" They helped me. They both have souls and I like one of them more than anything in the world and I used to love one a long time ago. They will both be apart of me FOREVER!" Buffy said as she became angrier by the second.

"Ha ha hah, foolish slayer. Vampires cannot love. They are evil monsters who have no mercy for any living creature acccept from their own kind. You may love them but that is foolish knowing that they actually don't love you. The only thing they love is to hear you scream as they kill you. The only thing they love is blood they don't love you they, love your blood and if you cannot see this then you must be blind or really stupid." The god said in a monotone. This hurt Buffy. It felt like he knew how she felt before and he was bringing it back to her like oxygen. She knew there was some truth in his words.

Spike saw this in her eyes and she turned to face him, then she downcast her head.

"You're not right, you're just trying to play with my head." Buffy shouted sharply. She wouldn't accept those words. Although she knew deep down somewhere, she knew he was right.

"Then what do you feel now Slayer?"

"HATERED!FOR YOU!" She raised her head facing Spike whose eyes were wide with horror. She frowned and took a step towards Spike raising her axe to him. Spike closed his eyes and winced guessing what was going to happen.

"Buffy, I'm sorry I couldn't be what I wanted to be, what you wanted me to be."

Buffy turned around quickly and threw the axe at the god digging into his arm. The god looked down at the axe embedded into his arm.

"Nice trick Slayer" He pulled out the axe.

"Like mortal wounds hurt me. This," he rose an arm to his cut.

"This is nothing." he waved his arm over his cut and it was completely healed. He threw the axe back at Buffy which she ducked and it dug in the wall.

"Spike, I would never hurt you, you know that. Never be sorry for what you are." she touched his face and he leaned in to her touch.

"You're a warrior Spike. My warrior. Now we'll talk about this later ok. But we have bigger problems at the moment." Spike was so lost in her eyes he forgot about what was going on around him.

"Oh yeah sorry." He blinked, breaking eye contact with the slayer as the pulled out the axe and cut of his chains.

"Thanks." he said before he hit the floor and then everything was black. She didn't notice how weak he was. Buffy dropped to his side.

"SPIKE!" She picked him up and looked around, there was an exit at the back of the cave.

"Angel, I need to get out. Make sure no one see's us leave."

Angel nodded. "Okay. Hurry we may need you."

Buffy gave him a quick nod, picked up Spike and crept in to the shadows, Angel gathered everyone's attention.

"Right we play our part now guys. You all ready?"

They all nodded and agreed and ran throwing punches, kicks, and swipes of swords and axes.


	23. Chapter 23

As Buffy got out of the cave, nobody had seen her. She sighed looking behind her to hear lots of clanging of metals and rocks falling as she managed to get Spike back to a safe distance in a small cave. She laid him down, used his coat as a soft pillow for him, she knelt next to his side, took his hand in hers, and wished he would be ok.

Back at the cave, Angel and his gang were having no luck except Illyria. She was the only thing that seemed to have any effect on the God because she was one and she had powers to hurt the god, that no one else did.

Gunn threw his sword down.

"There's no point. He's too strong and powerful. Whatever, you want you call it."

"Willow." Angel began.

"Willow is a very powerful witch. She was able to release other Slayers and brought Buffy back when she was gone. I'll call her. Illyria, do you think you can hold him off until Willow gets here?"

"Yes of course I will. This is fun, very exhilarating. I needed a good fight. I was beginning to get bored around here." she said as she threw a ball of blue power from each hand that sent the god flying into the rock wall causing a pile of rocks to fall on top of him.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Gunn picked up his sword again along with an axe as Angel went to the back of the cave as quickly as possible.

He found Willow's number in his cell phone and called it.

"Hey Willow its Angel."

"Oh hey Angel. Is there something wrong."

"I'm afraid so Willow we need your help. You're a very powerful witch right?"

"Well if you didn't already know I am, yeah."

"Well, we have a God problem here and Illyria could use some help cause we aren't having any luck at all."

"Right I need no more to be said. I'll be there ASAP ok."

"Yeah ok."

Willow hung up.

"But Willow you need to know where to find u….."

Damn he though as he tried to call back but the power had been drained from his phone for Illyria's skills.

At the cave Spike had already been out for 20 minutes and Buffy became more and more worried. As she was about to go find Angel, she felt him groan, his eyebrows frown and his grip on her tighten.

"Buffy?" he asked worriedly. "Is that you? Are you ok?" He opened his eyes but everything appeared blurred.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here. You're weak so try not to move. You should be safe here I think." she said as she got closer to him making his eyes adjust more. It gave him something to focus on. Then his sight became clear.

"Buffy." he seemed overjoyed to see her and he leaned forward to hug her and winced in pain, but he needed to be close to her. Pain or no pain, he needed her more than anything right now.

"God Buffy, thank god you're ok." Spike said as he hugged her close to him. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and he began to sob.

Buffy held him close, knowing the pain and terror he must be going through now. Knowing they could be separated at any moment and not see each other forever. She had to be strong for him and for herself to win this battle.

"No thanking Gods Spike." She smiled as he gave a small laugh out between sobs. "They will only make it worse."

After a few moments Spike calmed down and pulled back from Buffy. She took his hand and held them tightly in her lap.

"Spike I need to ask you something and you must promise me you will do it before I ask ok?"

"You know I'd do anything for you Buffy." he smiled and looked at her and with a flood of emotion running through him. He wanted to die for this woman if she asked. Buffy swallowed hard and inhaled deeply.

"Spike, I need you to…bite me. Drink from me." she said with total love in her voice.

"Buffy….No…..I won't….That's the only thing I would never do is hurt you. I wouldn't let myself live knowing I bit you." Spike pulled his hands back and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"But Spike you need to get your strength back to help fight this. I'll be ok if you don't take too much."

"No Buffy."

"Spike, if you love me you'll do it."


	24. Chapter 24

Back at the cave Illyria was having the best time ever.

"This is much enjoyable."

Angel came back and helped fight as Gunn watched out for major blows to warn them before they hit then a rumble of the earth came and Willow walked in.

"Hey you guy's……."

"Woo"

Willow immediately got her strength up, her hair was white in seconds and she had red glowing balls ready to fire.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE NOWWWWWWW!"

Willow threw the red balls at the God, sending him flying through the wall and outside he could sense her power level was very high.

Willow floated over to her friends.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Yeah Willow thanks. How'd you find us?" Angel asked with totally surprise.

"Well I just felt where you were, and teleported here, that's all."

"You can do that?" Angel asked with a tilt of his head.

"YEAH, I'm connected to everything. I feel everything, but it's not always good." Willow turned around outside.

"Illyria will you help me?"

"Of course Wicca. I sense that you were connected with this shell?" Illyria asked walking forward.

Willow nodded "She was a friend."

Illyria noted that.

"You're a very powerful Wicca. How did you become so?"

"Long story, but here the short. I got dark magic from every book in a magic shop, turned evil, nearly destroyed the world then Xander saved me, I went to England, stayed there and controlled myself until I had to use my powers to release all of the Slayers and now I'm this White Wicca." Willow said as she floated outside with Illyria at her side. She couldn't believe a mere mortal could hold so much power. She could easily take down a god and with Illyria's help, it would be easy.

"Right now Illyria, on my mark, shoot everything you have on him, ok?"

Illyria nodded in compliment. As they got closer the god showed himself.

Willow sent Illyria the count down through telekinesis.

'_One…….two…...three'_

"DO IT!" Willow shouted, and then they could see nothing because of both of their powers. It was a blinding light, but they just squinted and released their powered on where the god stood.

Back at the smaller cave, Spike couldn't believe the sort of ultimatum Buffy had given him.

"Buffy, pet, you know I love you. I always will, but I can't do this. It would destroy me." Spike said and ducked down his head to hide the tears that welled in his eyes.

"I said I would protect you with my life and I'd rather me die than you."

Buffy said slowly moving closer to him.

"But I won't die, Spike I promise, cause I know you won't take more than you need. I trust you and your demon." She placed a hand on his face and he repelled his head away from it.

"NO BUFFY, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. YOU WON'T PERSUADE ME TO BITE YOU, EVER!" Spike exclaimed.

"Spike, you have to." Buffy said taking his hands. "If you don't you'll get killed by the god, and I couldn't bare that to happen. I've lost you before and you promised me you'll never leave again." Buffy brought his hand to her eyes and cried into them as a single tear fell onto his palm, it hit him. He had to, somehow get his strength back to win this but not just for that. He couldn't bare to see his Slayer, his girl, his one, to be in so much pain, that he was refusing this offer of her life to him. This made Spike's unbeating heart wrench in love for this women, but still he wouldn't bite her. The thought scared him. Buffy thought she had gotten through to him when she saw the glisten in his icy blue pools. Then they hardened and he turned his head away from her. The pain inside his head would be enough to kill him if he bit her. Why couldn't he have the chip back in? Then she couldn't force him to submit. Buffy stood up and turned around, the pain she was feeling was unbearable. Then she had an idea, if he wouldn't do it through her pleading, there was another way. Buffy folded her arm in front of her and Spike picked up her heart vibe. He needed to comfort her. He slowly and painfully got up holding the left side of his rib cage. He winced in pain. Buffy closed her eyes, hearing him wincing made it hurt more. She clenched her jaw as he came closer, then she swallowed hard. He came up behind her and put an arm on her shoulder softly and rubbed it gently.

"Buffy, love, I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't do this. I told myself that I would never hurt you again, and this could hurt you if I did it wrong. But there are some different ways to bite. Some more pleasurable than others."

Spike said trying to catch her attention. Then without warning, Buffy swung her fist around making clear contact with Spike's face, sending him staggering back and yelling in pain.

"ARGHHHH! What the bleeding hell did you to that for Slayer? Did I get you mad?"


	25. Chapter 25

Back at the fight…

The Wicca and the God had been sending power out for the past 5 minutes.

'_I think we should give it a rest now. See what's happened.' _Willow spoke in Illyria's mind. Willow stopped firing closely followed by Illyria. Everyone watched from the edge of the cave in total shock, not knowing what they would find. They waited for the dust to clear. It felt like an eternity for them, even though only a few seconds had passed. As the dust began to clear up, they saw a shadow and Willow gasped, as he was still alive. When they could see clearly, everyone's eyes were huge with terror as he was lying there. But he was badly beaten up, he was cut all over, and bruised. He looked like a man who had been ripped to shred's by vicious dogs.

"You may have weakened me, but I will be back. I promise you that and there will be more. I warn you, the elders will not like that you tried to destroy me." And with that, the God disappeared in a blinding white light.

"Wow, he's not dead. That made me cranky now." Willow justified turning around to leave and head back to where Angel and Gunn stood in total shock and horror. Illyria was amazed still by the power level of the Wicca. That she wasn't even beginning to tire out, this was not even a tiny percentage of what this Wicca was capable of. Illyria caught up to Willow.

"Wicca, you weren't even trying were you? You had me fooled that that was all you had. That you only looked powerful. Willow's hair turned back to her normal gingerly colour with a shake of her head.

"Well, no, not really. I didn't want him to think I was too powerful for my own good, so I just let a little out."

"You will have to teach me some of your skills Wicca. I could use someone like you in my society, and I like you."

"Thanks. I like you too." Willow smiled at Illyria who tilted her head at Willow with a questioning look.

"Wow." Gunn complimented them both. "You guys really made him think twice about coming here."

Angel turned around to find the Albarity- Still as Buffy.

"We still need to sort him out. He had Spike. He started this by capturing him."

"What?" Willow questioned. "That's Buffy."

"That is an Albarity demon Willow." Angel confirmed.

"Oh yeah. It can take the form of anything it touches. Kind of neat huh?"

Willow smiled.

"Not really, cause we have to fight him."

"Ok well, I won't let him escape." Willow said making a circle of sand, sitting in it and Illyria watched transfixed as Willow begun to whisper a spell to herself then they all looked around to find a huge bubble shield on the outer side of the cave.

"It's still here." Willow confirmed. "I can sense it."

They all picked up a weapon and began to look around.

Back at the smaller cave….

"Why did I hit you? Spike let me guess, you won't do anything I say, you're going to get your self killed, well guess what, let me do it for you!" She spat punching him three times in the face.

"Buffy, what have I done to you? I haven't hurt you, have I? Oh god Buffy, I'm sorry." Spike said genuinely sorry.

"I don't care anymore Spike. I don't even know why you came back here. You won't make anything right, you just make it all worse again. I wanted you to go when you came here."

She hit him again.

"But no, you insisted on staying thinking you were pleasing me right?"

Spike was hurt by all this, then anger became an issue. He was wearing down and he was already injured. This was all he needed.

"What is it slayer, wait till I'm down then kick me? Are you too afraid I might hurt you?" He vamped out, his eyes were yellow and his teeth elongated.

"Exactly." she said with a punch, sending him into a wall then on the floor on his side and she kicked him.

'_Yes' _she thought_'he's vamped out'_

This was so hard for her to be strong, hurting the one thing she loved. She couldn't take much more. He jumped up, his ribs weren't on his mind. His body was too full of adrenaline to feel his painful ribs bruise. She punched him twice more in the face. This was it. He grabbed her and pushed her into a wall.

"Well I'm sorry miss high and mighty if I'm not up to your standards, but I can't handle you playing me. I thought you really loved me, but this was all a joke you huh?" This hurt Buffy. none of this, of what she said, was true. She just hit him again and he cried out in pain.

"GRRUHHH SLAYER!" He pushed forward into her. She wrapped her arm around him and one around his head as she tiled her head to the side. Spike finally caught on to what she was doing and tried to pull back, but he couldn't. He was stuck there and her hand was pressing his head closer to her pulse.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't mean any of that, but you need to do this."

And with one final quick pull, Spike's fangs dug into her throat, into her jugular vein. Buffy gasped at the pain. At first he tried to pull his teeth out because he heard her gasp, but she wouldn't let him. He closed his eyes and whispered.

"I'm sorry too, luv. Thank you."

And he begun to suck her life away. Slowing this feeling for her was unbelievably overpowering in pleasure. A soft moan escaped her lips. Spike noticed this and sucked a bit firmer. The coppery taste of her blood sliding down his throat was the best thing in the world. He savoured taste of her in his mouth before every swallow, as he did this her eyes grew more drowsily and began to droop. When Spike noticed that she was leaning against him for support, he withdrew his fangs and licked the wound clean. He picked her up into his arms and laid her down with his leather duster on top of her. Spike felt like a new man. No Slayer's blood made him this high, powerful, and mighty. He put her head in his lap and stroked her face as she began to sleep.

"Thank you my luv. I'll never be able to repay you, no matter what I do." Spike whispered in to her ears. "You mean the world to me, and more." Spike then sat there and watched her sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Back at the shielded cave…

"Buffy!" Willow shouted.

"What is it Willow?" Angel asked.

"Buffy, she here, close, and she's weak. We have to find her now!"

Willow rushed out side of the cave to try and feel Buffy's presence.

"Willow what is it? Buffy took Spike out because he was weak." Angel sounded confused.

"Well Spike is fine. I can feel him too. He is well. Oh god do you think that he…"

"Willow, don't say it. You know he would never hurt Buffy in any way." Angel said growing more warily but the moment.

"Angel we have to find her. Spike could of hurt Buffy. She could need us right now." Angel nodded and they all followed Willow out past the cave, felling Buffy's presence getting stronger and stronger, but she wasn't healing. She was still weak, but alive. As they came to where they sensed Buffy, they became very quiet. You could of cut the atmosphere with a knife it was so tense. The cave was dark then. Willow cast a light spell and what they saw, no one could of believed it. Buffy's head was lying in Spike's lap and he was stroking her face gently. No one could have guessed such a soft touch could come from such an evil demon. Buffy's face was content. She was smiling to herself in her sleep. Spike didn't even notice they had come in. He hadn't even noticed the light. He was giving Buffy all of his attention with his face looking down at her with such awe. Love filled his icy blue pools then Willow stepped forward to take Spike's attention from his sleeping angel, to the Wicca.

"Hey Red, nice of you to come along. Maybe you can help Buffy get her strength quicker. She did an amazing thing for me tonight." Spike said in such awe. Looking down at her, he kissed her forehead and rested it on the hem of his coat. It was then Willow noticed the two puncture marks on Buffy's neck and she didn't need sweet talking from Spike to know what happened. She quickly shot out her hand, tensed her finger, and Spike felt it his body was being held. Slowly and steadily, Willow rose her hand and Spike's helpless body was lifted from the ground and brought closer to Willow.

"What did you do to her?" Willow shouted, got extremely angry, very quickly and clenched her hand a bit more tightly, making Spike wince in pain.

"I didn't want to do it. She made me. I would rather die than do anything to harm her. You know that Red." Spike managing to squeezed out enough air to talk. Willow was having non of it.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Like I said Red, she made me. She hit me till I vamped out then held me to her neck, I tried to escape but she had a tight hold on me. Then she forced my head down and then…" He paused and closed his eyes, the pain in his mind was hard for him to take without being made to tell everyone especially his actions even Angel. Buffy was waking up. She sensed Spike was not there and he was in trouble. The loss of his touch sent her from a deep sleep, to being awake in a matter of minutes.

"That still doesn't explain why you did it. You could of stopped, but you didn't."

"Look Red, I can't take this anymore."

"Why did you do it?" Willows anger was beginning to show.

"He did it because I love him." Buffy said weakly.

"Buffy." everyone said in union.

"Buffy are you ok?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worn out from everything and then Spike doing what he did, and wow." She touched her mark that he left, it was so sensitive that when he touched it, it made her body shiver with pleasure. Willow was at Buffy's side in seconds when she tried to move and she winced in pain because of the whole days work.

"It'll be ok Buffy. I'll use a healing spell for you. You'll be well in a few hours. Just drink lots of water too."

"Umm, water in the middle of no where, Willow? Yeah that's hard…there are no rivers."

"No need." Willow clicked her fingers and a glass of water appeared in her hand.

"See, magic." Willow smiled and gave the glass to Buffy, which she drank in just a few seconds.

"Thanks Wills, you're the best." Buffy leaned over, gave Willow a hug and then she noticed Spike still floating in mid-air looking into Buffy's eyes deeply. Then Buffy tapped Willows shoulder.

"Um, Wills, can I have Spike back now?"

Willow gave Buffy a questioning look.

"Are you with Spike or something now Buffy?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded.

"Well, I think so. Can we talk about this when I'm not healing and when we haven't got company. Maybe on the phone."

"Um, sure."

Spike fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Could of worked on the landing a bit more Red." Spike rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up. Willow turned around.

"Spike look I'm really sorry about this. I just thought…" Willow said apologetically. Spike waved his hand.

"No really, forget it Red. I probably would of done the same if I were you, so no hard feelings."

"Ok then. Whatever you say." Willow smiled.

"Well, I guess we should be getting back to our trashed up home now huh you guys." Gunn said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I can help there." Willow held out a tiny bottle of blue liquid.

"If you smash this in your house and say _repair_ everything will be good as new. Kind of neat, isn't it?" Willow asked showing off.

"Yeah Wills, that's cool. I like it. Where'd you get it from?" Buffy asked with interest.

"Well I kind of found a repair spell and just made it 100 times more affective, like a magnifying glass if you get me."

Buffy nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Willow pulled a piece of paper out from her pocket.

"This will put a shadow glamour on your home so it cannot be tracked by anyone of anything. The instructions are written down there too." She handed the piece of paper to Angel then Illyria stepped forward and snatched the paper from Angel's hands.

"I will perform this spell, Wicca. I need to learn more, and this will help yes?" Illyria asked monotone again. Willow nodded and complied.

"Yeah, just make sure the words are read clearly, ok?"

Illyria nodded and stepped back, hiding the piece of paper.

"Well, I'll be going. If you need me again just call ok? I'll be here faster than you can say _GODS_ okay?" Willow said giving Buffy a hug. Buffy hugged her back.

"Yeah, thanks Willow. Tell Dawn to be good and clean her room for me ok?"

Buffy smiled. Willow giggled and pulled back.

"Yeah ok Buff. Bye you guys."

"Yeah, bye Red" Spike said. Willow waved as Angel and Gunn said there good byes and Illyria just kept walking outside. Willow's hair turned white and in a huge blinding white light, Willow was back home.

"Right, everyone in the van now ok? We need to get home for now. We wouldn't want to get caught again and well, you know anything could happen now that Willow's not here." Gunn said as everyone walked outside to the van.

"Wait?"

"Weren't we suppose to go back to the cave?"

"Willow's shield has gone and knowing that little demon ponce, he's probably gone far away from here, but I swear I'll get my revenge on the stupid rat, if it's the last thing I do."

As they all got in the van, Buffy and Spike sat in the back and Illyria in the corner still like a statue. Mind still boggled from Willow's brief visit. Gunn was driving and Angel next to him.

"I like the girl." Illyria randomly came out with. "For a mortal that is. She's very powerful for a human, I could learn a lot from her."

Buffy's head in Spike lap and Spikes head both shot towards Illyria in shock with their mouths wide open.

"You like Willow?" Spike asked.

"Yes my little half-bred pet." Illyria answered simply and returned to her staring position. Buffy turned her head back around to face Spike and he looked down and stroked her hair.

"You ok luv?" Spike asked considerately.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah just a little tired that's all."

"Well, get some rest then luv. This isn't the last of this. It's going to get harder and harder, but we'll pull through if we stick together. I hope." he smiled and pulled his coat over Buffy as she snuggled into his chest. In the corner of the cave, the demon snuck out taking it's true form.

"I will have what is mine. I caught the vampire, he belongs to me." he spat out before leaping out into the night. This was going to be a long time before anyone got the peace they deserved.


	27. Chapter 27

As Angel's van pulled up outside his, and now everyone else's home,

Spike shook Buffy gently and she began to wake up from a deep recovering sleep. Everyone entered Angel's to take the damage into accord. See how much had been caused.

"Buffy, were back and were home." Spike said lovingly sweeping her up in to his arms she rested her head on his chest and opened her eyes a little to see it deep blue gems staring down at her.

"We're back?"

"Yeah luv, how you feeling?" Spike asked still regretting even biting her.

"I'm ok, just still a little tired from….. well you know what." Buffy said meekly.

"I'm sorry I did that to you luv. I didn't want to do that, you know I didn't. I'm so sorry, so sorry pet" Spike said as he dropped his head in shame and tears brimmed his eyes

Buffy reached over and touched the side of his face making him look at her emeralds shining at him.

"Never, be sorry ok. I made you do it, I let you do it, I wanted you to do it. Plus you made me feel a lot more powerful inside, like my old Slayer senses are turbo charged. If anything I should be thanking you for biting me, it made us both feel better in different ways."

Spike nodded and leaned into her touch. And Buffy pulled herself up and lightly and gently kissed Spike on his lips making him gasp for unneeded oxygen. After a few seconds Buffy pulled back, put her arms around his neck and smiled at him before resting her head back against his chest. Once they all got inside, Gunn and Angel inspected the damage thoroughly to see how bad it really was.

"Thought it would be worse." Gunn said as she scratched the back of his neck.

"Thank god Willow gave us the potion." Angel said.

"No thank anyone but god for the potion." Angel corrected his own mistake.

Gunn laughed "I see your point."

Spike walked in with Buffy in his arms.

"Hey Charlie boy you think you give us a hand 'ere mate? We need to get Buffy downstairs and keep her safe." Spike said as Gunn reached him.

"Yeah anything for THE Slayer." Gunn smiled at her sleeping form in Spike's arms. All three got in the elevator and went down to their secret room, while Illyria just sat there.

"Can I perform the spell now half breed?" she asked bluntly.

"Well, after I smash this on the floor I guess." Angel said revealing the bottle Willow had given him.

"Well do hurry."

Angel stood there for a moment and tightened his grip around the bottle before throwing it on the floor.

"REPAIR!" Angel shouted. And then in a blue light followed by a purple smoke, it filled the room and it seeped in to the walls by the time the blinding light had toned down to be able to see, Angel was amazed on how such a small thing could do an amazing job like that.

"I could use one of those more often." Angel said smiling to himself proud that his house was finally like new.

"I am growing inpatient half breed. I would like to perform this spell NOW!" Illyria grew angrier.

"Okay, do it. What do you need?"

"Pure sea cast off."

"Ok that would be salt. Anything else?"

"5 Candles. 3 Black, 2 Red. That is all I need to cast this spell."

Illyria wanted to get to know the Wicca more to learn what she new about the power she held, how much she could use and how to not be overcome with such feelings from the earth if you're connected to it. All these questions needed to be answered but only when Willow was there. Illyria would keep them to herself until she next met with the powerful Wicca.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll go and get the things you need." And with that Angel turned and headed for the kitchen. Back down stairs in the secret room, Gunn had just helped Spike in with Buffy. He laid her down on the bed, kissed her forehead and headed back upstairs with Gunn.

"Well that was some bloody day mate." Spike smiled and lit a cigarette.

"It was. If I hadn't of know better, I'd say that the two of you are well and truly in love." Gunn said and that made Spike smile.

"Well," he said taking a puff of his cigarette. "Got to hand it to her. She knows how to drive a man crazy. She's amazing though. when she let me, you know." He blow out his smoke and Gunn nodded know about him biting Buffy. "Well when I did that I realised how much I really do love her. To feel her rushing through my body like that, best feeling I've ever had." Spike took another puff of his cigarette as the lift came up to the ground floor.

"WOO, NEW HOUSE!" Gunn was surprised.

"Guess Willow's bottle of tricks did the job." Spike said putting his cigarette out on the floor.

"I'll talk to you later Charlie boy. I'm going to get some blood and a medicate for Buffy for when she wakes and I'm turning in for the night ok?" Spike said and Gunn nodded in reply.

"Yeah ok man, hope Buffy feels better soon." Gunn said walking toward Illyria.

"So do I mate so. So do I." Spike whispered under his breath. Then he left the main room, headed for the kitchen where he met Angel who took one look at Spike and growled.

"What's up with you Poofter?" Spike asked smirking to himself. Angel ignored him and carried on getting the main ingredients for the spell to protect and hide the house from any unwanted visitors.

"What is it, fangs bit your tongue?" Spike attacked again pleased with himself at getting two hits at Angel. That was it for Angel. He tried to be nice but Spike was getting under his skin and he didn't like one bit. Angel had Spike pinned against the wall in seconds with his hand tight and firm around Spike's neck and Spike just laughed at him.

"Yeah, what's so funny." Angel spat.

"Well it's obvious who am laughing at, isn't is ponce." Spike threw back.

First he had seen Spike and Buffy close when they came back at the cave. Buffy had let Spike bite her and then he saw him kiss her and it was getting to Angel because he couldn't have her and his childe Spike got her instead. He just needed a reason to pick a fight off and this could have been it, but they were both to tired to even start arguing properly. Angel felt a pang a jealously know. He could have had Buffy but he left her for the greater good and then Spike comes along and bam, he's all over her like a rash. Why would Buffy let him do this again after everything he did to her before

"You and Buffy. Why is it happening, AGAIN, she said that it wouldn't work out for you."

"Oh, what is it, her ex jealous cause I'm her new boy toy, is it?"

Angel just growled and threw his head to the side.

"I swear Spike, childe or not, if you ever try to hurt her... I'll…"

"You'll what, growl me to death?"

"I'll stake you before you even have chance to say goodbye to Buffy, got it?"

"Yeah, I got you. I would never hurt Buffy, she is my life, and I couldn't live without her. Now enough with the hands. Just leave this be till the morning. We can sort this out tomorrow, okay?" Spike asked civilized. Angel released his grip, dropped his head, Spike grabbed a blood bag, emptied it in seconds and then he went over to the side and pulled out a med pack.

'_Bloody ponce. Who on earth does he think he is, warning me not to hurt Buffy after he left her for LA. He's the one who needs his head seeing to. Tosser, I'll show him. I'll prove to Buffy I love her more than anything in the world. That will get ol' forehead off my back knowing Buffy is loved and happy.'_ Spike thought as he left.

"Oh Angel." Spike said returning his head around from the door.

"WHAT SPIKE?"

"Stay away from MY SLAYER." Spike smiled as he got into the lift and Angel just ignored him but knew it was a clear warning to him. Angel left the kitchen with the candles and the salt and drew a circle out on the floor in front of Illyria, then he lit the candles and placed them around the circle.

"Okay then, all set."

As Spike got down to the lower level, he could tell Buffy was getting stronger, quicker than usual. That was a good sign. He got in and turned off all the lights and crawled on to the other side of the bed careful not to wake **_'HIS Slayer'. _**He took off his boots and grabbed a blanket to cover Buffy up with, then he laid on his side looking at her through the darkness. His eyes could still perfectly see her in all her glory. Buffy began to move around and she whispered his name and made him jump. And not many things did that, but her voice always did.

"Spike?" she said sleepily. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me luv. 'M here now. Shhh go back to sleep okay?"

Buffy moved closer, linking hands with Spike and he smiled at the contact. She then moved her arm around him at the top of his chest and she rested her head there too.

"Spike." she whispered.

"Yeah kitten?"

"I love you."

"I love you too pet." He kissed the top of her head and played with a lock of her hair between his fingers, inhaling her sweet vanilla and lavender scent he loved so much as they both began to drift off into a deep and loving sleep.

But little did they know something knew where they were and it wanted someone back. It watched from a roof top for awhile, then headed down the back alley. This was not the night to attack. He had to get a plan of attack that would be 100 fool proof so he could get when he wanted.****

_**SPIKE!**_


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Buffy woke up around 7:30. For no reason her body clock told her to get up anyway this time every morning. She felt a lot better than she did yesterday. Then all the memories came flooding back to her. Spike being caught, injured, him taking some of Buffy's life force, then Willow pinning up against, well, thin air. Him coming back to her to comfort and protect her from all the big bads the world had to throw on her. She felt an arm tighten around her waist and a soft groan of her name coming from Spike's soft but firm lips. He pulled her closer to him in his sleep, Buffy smiled, turned to face him, rested her head on his chest and stroked his abs, making him rise from his sleep. He began to stir. He popped open his eyes when he felt warmth on his chest and looked down to see her looking up at him both just staring into each others eyes.

"Mornin' kitten." Spike said sleepily.

"Mmm….. Morning. Did you sleep well?" Buffy asked contently.

"I did luv." He smiled. "Especially with you right 'ere by my side. What 'bout you?"

"That was the best sleep that I've had in a long time." Buffy said still gazing into his eyes she was so lost in them.

"ello luv, you there?" Spike snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, bringing her to back to this reality. Buffy blinked a few times and shook her head bringing her back down to earth at least.

"Yeah, sorry I was day dreaming." Buffy lied.

"It seemed more like you were staring into my eyes lovingly." Spike smiled knowing he caught her out.

"Well maybe I was. What has it got to do with you?" Buffy asked grinning to herself.

"Well…." Spike pulled Buffy up to his face and had her head between his hand looking at her in more detail and before they both knew it. Spike's lips were already on her's, kissing her gently and passionately. Buffy tried to pull away at first, but slowly gave into him. Then she deepened the kiss by letting his tongue enter her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them even closer. After a second they both pulled back, breathless and they just stared into each other eyes hoping this would last forever, before they heard the lift working. Probably bringing the ponce down, then Buffy jumped.

"Damn." Buffy said quickly as she moved off Spike and he sighed. He wanted that to be more, but it wasn't gunna happen without being interrupted by Angel.

"I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up. Sorry, I promise we'll carry this on later." Buffy said smiling at Spike. He could do nothing else but smile at her flawless glowing face. She then placed a sweet, but quick kiss on his cheek. But before he had a chance to respond she was already closing the bathroom door. Spike dropped his head and moved, but to make the bed and head into the kitchen. He had hope inside that Buffy would not let him down and keep her promise. When the lift stopped, the door opened to reveal Angel. Spike just looked at Angel and they both threw each other dirty looks followed by a low growl, but they both heard loud and clear with their vampire hearing.

"Well what can I do for you Peaches?" Spike asked trying to be civil but Angel just crunched his eyelids together in an evil look knowing Spike was only putting it on.

"Well I was looking for Buffy." Angel said snottily

"I thought I told you to stay away from MY Slayer." he spat back.

"Who said she was yours?"

"Well, who was kissing her before you came down and interrupted us?"

"Well you seemed pretty far away from each other."

"We could both clearly sense you, wouldn't like to upset the ex now would I?" Spike said smugly.

"Spike shut it. I didn't come down to see you, and I'd rather be shot by another poisonous arrow."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? To suck on MY Slayers blood again."

"Well, I don't see what your talking about, you seemed to be having a good taste of her yesterday didn't you? Why are you so different?" Angel shot to Spike. Both were growing increasingly angry with each others word.

"Because I love Spike, Angel." Buffy spoke calmly appearing from the bathroom in new clothes and her hair in a bobble.

"I loved you Angel, you'll always be apart of me. But we've moved on. I love Spike now and it's totally different to what me and you had."

"What violence, hatred, using?" Angel asked angrily.

"No actually, love, passion, and enjoyment." Buffy said to the first two and Spike got the third one in.

"What do you mean love, Buffy?"

"I loved you Angel, but I was still a kid and now I'm grown up. The love I had for you then was different to what I have for Spike now."

Angel nodded not showing the hurt in his eyes.

"I understand the passion. We couldn't really have much of that because of the whole soul issue. I just hope Spike doesn't hurt you. I wouldn't let him, Buffy." Angel said firmly.

"He won't Angel. He has promised me he would rather die before he would hurt me."

"Well what about yesterday?"

"I let him do it I. Didn't know what was going to happen did I? He could have been pulled away from me again, I don't want that to happen so I gave him what he needed to make him feel better, and no before you ask it didn't hurt. I made him do it. I forced him to after he refused." Buffy said protectively.

"Well I came to talk about Willow's spell." Angel quickly changed the subject. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, and……"

"Well I came to tell you it worked and we're protected. Everyone in the house can only be let in and out through the barrier." Angel confirmed taking a step back.

"Well I'm ready. What do we have to do today? Fight danger, slay demons, and kill."

"Nothing" Angel said simply.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing." he repeated.

"As in?"

"You do nothing today. Just train or whatever. We're going to plan ahead to tomorrow for what we need to do."

"Oh, ok…..So looks like I'm making breakfast." Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, guess so luv." Spike said as they all got in the lift and went up to the main part of the house. Buffy could sense the huge tension between them but kept it to herself. She'd ask Spike the whole issue about this later when they were alone. Buffy hoped that they would be able to carry on what they began doing a little while ago. She enjoyed it and could tell Spike did too. But she tried to break the tension between them, she'd end up seriously hurting them both.


	29. Chapter 29

In the lift Buffy stood between both vampires. She could tell if they didn't get out soon they would end up doing god knows what to each other as the lift came back to ground level and the door opened. Angel stepped out first nodding to Buffy and heading in a room upstairs, to train probably Buffy thought. She looked at Spike as she took a backwards step out of the lift, still facing Spike. He smiled softly and raised his scarred eyebrow suggestively. Buffy's cheeks flushed with a tainted red and she bit her lip teasingly.

"I'm going to the kitchen to make breakfast." Buffy announced "I'll let you know when it's all done ok?"

Spike nodded, he was about to speak but he thought twice, dropped his head and watched the Slayers feet move away from him. He then walked over to the TV where Gunn was already sat on the sofa watching the news.

"You alright there Charlie boy?"

"Mornin' Spike. Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah mate was ok….'Bout you?"

"Nah couldn't get much sleep. Too much adrenaline still flowing around my body."

Spike laughed.

"I'm going to the kitchen for some water, you want anything?" Gunn asked.

"No thanks mate…but you can tell Buffy to hurry up and get the food done."

"You eat human food?"

"Bloody right I do…not all just blood you know!" Spike replied. Gunn laughed to himself as he walked away. Spike took his place on the sofa and put his feet on the coffee table. In the kitchen Buffy had already put sausages, eggs, and bread in the frying pan. It was cooking under the grill had the bacon on also. Gunn walked in the room to find Buffy setting out plates at the side.

"Morning." Buffy welcomed Gunn.

"Hey Buffy" Gunn smiled "What's cooking….. Or maybe I should say what's burning?" He then laughed.

"Damn" Buffy run to the grill to find the bacon smoking.

"Like Spike will mind. Not like he can taste it." Buffy looked down at the smoking cinders on the tray.

"It's ok Buffy."

"Yeah… you want breakfast? That's what am sort of burning."

"Yes please, if you don't mind." Gunn said getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Will you tell Spike to get his ass in here and help me?"

"You want me to help too?"

"No it's ok. Spike's enough"

Gunn nodded and left the room. Buffy then put the burned bacon on one plate and put some more on the tray. Back in the lounge, Gunn plonked himself down in the chair opposite Spike.

"Jump my grave as quick?" Gunn said. "Wait don't answer that you're already dead." making both him and Spike laugh.

"Buffy wanted your help….but BE CAREFUL….she's dangerous in there."

"When isn't she dangerous?" Spike chuckled to himself as he got up and moved through the doors and in to the kitchen. Suddenly his nostrils were filled with an over coming smell of burning and his vampire smelling was making it worse.

"Bloody hell Slayer." Spike said as he walked in the smokey kitchen. "What died, got burned, then cremated in here?" He smirked to himself.

"I'm cooking" Buffy shot him an evil look.

"Yeah whatever luv…What did you want me for?"

"Well I wanted to asked what the deal was with Angel." Buffy said. Spike clenched his jaw and closed his eyes at the name. Buffy could tell Angel irritated him.

"It was nothing pet."

"Well it seemed like something to me. If I had my scythe I could cut the tension with it….seriously, tell me what's going on?"

"It was the poof. He thought I was going to hurt you and he said something about me drinking from you. Jealous ponce." Spike growled. Buffy walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't let him get to you… I love you and that's all that matters."

"What about my love for you, Slayer?" He asked inches away from her lips.

"Well… that too!" Spike smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Buffy felt something inside burn with need when she felt his body close to hers. It was the same with Spike. His abdomen filled with warmth, which he thought was weird as he had no body heat at all. Buffy then just couldn't help herself. She kissed Spike with burning passion, their need for each other growing with each passing moment. Spike closed his eyes and let his emotions take over. He let Buffy have access to explore his mouth as he did with her. He lifted her up onto the work top not breaking the kiss. He then pulled back a moment and looked into her eyes. In them he saw love, passion and mostly lust right now. The fire was there in both Buffy and Spikes eyes. Spike's hand travelled lower to her waist band and slid his hand inside them. Buffy then gasped in pleasure she wanted this needed this so much. Spike lips then caught hers again and more tender passionate exploring kisses. He moved down to her neck and placed soft kisses on it.

"Buffy…." Spike said breathlessly against her soft golden skin. "Need you luv."

"Spike… I-I need you too."

He then moved his hand around making Buffy moan softly. Then reality hit them both when they smelled the burning even stronger, which brought them both back down to earth with a bang.

"Shit!" Buffy realised and they both pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry Spike…I really am." Buffy said retrieving the bacon, sausages and eggs from the grill and the hobs and placing them on the plates along with knifes and forks.

"No need pet. It's my fault. I shouldn't of needed you so much then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Well I didn't really want your help. I wanted you here with me alone." Buffy confessed.

"Well we can't now then can we Slayer? People are hungry."

"Yeah."

Buffy then placed a soft chaste kiss on Spike's lips and nibbled on it softly.

She then picked up two plates. Hers and Gunn's, and headed off in the lounge. Spike was left speechless and bewildered at what just happened. It all moved to quickly. He was still processing it all in his mind. He smiled to himself, got a cup of blood and shook his head.

"Stupid Slayer. She's a tease is all… just a bloody tease." he muttered to himself as he left the kitchen with a huge smiled on his face and walked over to where Buffy and Gunn were watching the news.


	30. Chapter 30

"Bloody hell. Where was this?" Spike asked as he sat down and noticed the devastation that was on the TV screen then.

"San Diego." Gunn said watching in amazement. They all sat there in silence and listened to the news reporter.

"We're live now in San Diego where two of the biggest buildings in this area were destroyed by something people who are calling the crimson captors."

The news reporter said standing in front of a huge dust cloud.

"People who were there have said they saw a man and a women mysteriously fly to the roof the building and a huge blinding red light covered the area before silence and then the building collapsed inside out. The police and fire brigade are here trying to find any survivors. It was reported that 2000 members of staff were in that building. I'm here now with an eye witness." the news reporter said as she moved over to another woman who was dirty, shaken up, bruised and cut.

"Hello there. Can you tell you tell us what you saw?"

"Oh My God. There was just two people dressing in robes of some kind like Greeks or gods or something like that. At first I thought it was just a publicity stunt but then I notice there was no police or ambulances around. People stopped in the street looking up at these to people floating with nothing keeping them up wire or anything. We cheered them on because it was awfully brave of them. When they got to the top there was just a red light and everyone stopped clapping and cheering and covered their eyes, then the ground rumbled. People started screaming and running off in all directions trying to get a way to take cover in another building, then the light stopped and everyone came out to see what had happened. Then the building collapsed before our eyes with no sound. It just happened. People got caught in this but I wasn't one of them. I was hit with stones, bricks, and shards of glass from the building." the women said jumpy and still panicking.

"Where were you when the building collapsed?" the reporter asked.

"I managed just to get into a coffee shop and hide under a table. Rubble was just inches away from me!" The women was not clearly distressed.

"Thanks a lot" the reporter said.

"We'll have more news on this mysterious story as it comes in although we're waiting for the dust cloud to clear." The reported finally finished and everyone there was quiet so shocked at the mass of the damage from the blast.

"OH MY" Buffy said. "This has got to be something to do with those Gods from the description of them."

"I agree Buffy. Something about floating people in robes bringing buildings down in a flash seems to good to be any normal murder." Gunn said as he rose and put his empty plate on the table.

"I'll go tell Angel and Illyria." Gunn said and scooted off.Spike was still quiet and his head was down.

"Spike what's wrong?" Buffy asked moving closer.

"They we're looking for me, luv." Spike looked up, sorrow deep in his eyes.

"Well I think they didn't find you." Buffy smiled.

" 'S not the point luv. They were looking for me in that building and I wasn't there. I was here safe and I got all of those people killed because I want to live and be happy my own selfish ways. I can't do this anymore, Slayer. I've killed enough with out more on top and me being here will only cause more damage than good." Spike got up from his seat and grabbed his duster.

"I'm gunna go find those bastards and tell them they can have me if they return the lives of those people I killed." he said angrily.

"Spike. What do you think your doing? You didn't kill anyone. You were here." Buffy said as she got up, grabbed his shoulders and held him in place, looking him in the eyes.

"I did Buffy. I did if I would have let them take me we would have had none of this mess." Spike said.

"How do we know they were looking for you?"

"Well who else would they be looking for luv?" Spike replied.

"They could have been stopping you from getting something in that building that could help you. Maybe they wanted a clearing to open a mystical portal."

"Or maybe they wanted me." Spike said again as he got loose of her hold on him.

"It's a possibility." Buffy said. "But don't jump at the first one you come to. Never blame yourself. I did and it got me nowhere but trouble."

"Then why didn't they just go in the building and take what they wanted?"

"Well you know what the Big Bads are like. They like to make things more over the top. Like they care if they kill people, Spike…." She was interrupted from her speech.

"Maybe not pet, but I do."

"Well can't you just wait until we figure something out before you go off and get killed again, that way no one wins?" Buffy said emotion so deep in her voice showing now what she felt for him.


	31. Chapter 31

(MEANWHILE)

Angel and Illyria were training in the gym.

"I can sense there is not passion in the battle, why not?" Illyria asked and cocked her head to one side questioningly.

"It's just all that's happened. Buffy is here but she is here with Spike and it's just confusing" Angel said.

"This does not anger you?"

"It does in a way, but it's nice to see Buffy finally happy. To see her smile, it's nice. But I can't love her like Spike can so I envy him for that." Angel replied

Illyria was about to ask another question when Gunn came in.

"Hey you guys. Something's going on in San Diego"

"Gunn, what's happened?" Angel asked.

"Well, some God like people just destroyed a whole building looking for Spike I guess. Lots of people have been hurt I think and people saw them." Gunn said as Angel and Illyria came out of the gym.

"Do we know they were after Spike?"

"Well I guess we don't know for sure, but it was the same gods we fought."

"Asyani Scrolls!" Illyria said monotone.

"What?" both Angel and Gunn said in unison.

"Ancient scrolls to protect the warriors from gods and their might. We need to get there." Illyria said as she moved quickly out in the lounge area.

"Spike. Please!" Buffy said.

"Luv I have………." He was cut of by Angel and Gunna talking as which he growled at him.

"Buffy, Illyria said there could be some scrolls to protect warriors from gods." Gunn said.

"Spike look. It's not your fault. It will be fine if we stick together. We will get through this, I promise you. I won't loose you again."

Then in front of everyone she pressed her soft, warm lips to his cold, damp ones in a loving kiss to bring Spike out of his pit of misery, which he needed at that moment. Angel growled at Spike once more this time really loud.

"Oh bugger off you great ponce. She's mine now. You had your chance and you left her." Spike shot back at Angel.

"Jealously is not an emotion for such a half breed." Illyria said looking around inpatient. "I am being slowed down by such slow mortals.

"Easy blue. We'll get there." Spike explained.

"Me, Illyria, and Angel will take the van. You and Spike can take the tunnel ok?" Gunn asked.

"Do you really think that's a good idea!" asked Angel.

"I think it's a wonderful idea" Spike said smirking proudly to himself showing his power over Angel by such a small gesture.

"Come now, we must hurry." Illyria said. They all nodded. This matter could be sorted later and Spike was really ready for that moment indeed. Spike and Buffy got in the lift and went to down to their level. Spike grabbed a blanket got in the escape exit, began waking slowly with Buffy and she clasped her fingers with his and he purred lowly at such a normal touch. What was she doing to him?

(Meanwhile)

Angel put his coat over his head, got in the back of the van and Gunn and Illyria got in the front part.

"Go we better hurry."


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry not be on here for ages I promised ill start updating asap

Sorry not be on here for ages I promised ill start updating asap!!


End file.
